Talk me through my panic
by FearWeepingAngels
Summary: Stiles is having a panic attack, he isn't thinking clearly so what does he do? he runs into the middle of the woods. Not the safest thing to do but all ends well when Stiles runs straight into the new Alpha Derek. At first Derek is angry but when he sees Stiles panicking, he can't help but, well, help. Rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author: um hi yah me... duh

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: this ideas been buggin' me for a while... it's probably only gonna be a one shot but if you want more I might add to it if enough people want it... oh and this takes place as if the second season hasn't started yet. Also I know panic atacks are different for everyone but this is what its like when I get them so it is just...yah... hope you like it

(Line line line line line I think you get the idea )

Derek was just walking. Meandering along enjoying the forest, letting his hyper active senses feel the living being that was the forest around him. Just everything, the soothing sound of the leaves scattering across the forest floor, the slight smell of fresh decay under the stronger smell of dew. Everything looking clean and crisp, a nice change from the musty look of his falling apart house.

The walk was a cool down from his daily work out. His shirt was damp with cooling sweat from when he'd thrown it on before going outside. Grimacing slightly Derek pulls the sticky garment away from his well toned chest feeling the cool air hit his still damp skin. He doesn't leave his families land when he walks but seeing as his land covers most of the forest he can walk for a solid couple of hours before he has to turn back. And for the first time after becoming alpha he feels completely calm his muscles are tired and his heart is going at a normal rate and the forest is rustling softly around him. That is until he hears the snapping of running feet. Twigs and leaves giving way to no longer white trainers. Growling Derek focuses on whoever dared to come gallivanting upon his land, reaching out with all his senses.

At first all he can pick up on is the sound, the intruding noise of feet on ground and soft panting coming straight towards him. All he can think is 'good let them come to me, I'll make them leave' that is before the smell hits him. It is the overwhelming sent of panic and pain. Derek flinches when it first hits his nose it feels almost like getting slapped I the face. And it takes Derek a second but he knows the root sent that it currently covered in panic and pain and fear and right as the realization hits him the person comes into view right in front of him.

"Stiles" Derek whispers looking at the boy who just stopped in front of him, and that's the right word for stiles in that moment because never in the time that Derek has known him has he ever looked so much like a scared little boy.

Stiles falls to hi knees before collapsing to his side and curling in on himself, shaking. He seemed completely dead to the world just laying there looking very uncomfortable in a ball on the forest floor shaking at Derek Hales feet.

Now Derek wouldn't claim to know Stiles very well but he would claim to at least **know** Stiles and this sad creature laying almost on his toes is not at all how he knows Stiles. It freaks him out a little bit to she the usually happy and sassy teen at his feet and when he feel Stiles shaking increases he thinks for a moment that maybe the teen is laughing at him until he kneels down nest to him and sees his face. Stiles looks like he is in real physical pain, the kind that is just bearable enough that you don't cry out and Derek is so not ok with seeing the human like this.

Not knowing what else to do Derek reaches out his hand but the second it touches Stiles shoulder the boy stiffens before scurrying back away from him until his back hits tree a couple feet away. Stiles eyes are unseeing and dead. But despite his dead eyes his face looks like the definition of fear and panic. Derek can hear the younger males heart beat and is mildly surprised that he isn't going into cardiac arrest. It is in that moment that Derek realizes that the only way he is going to get Stiles to respond to him is by doing one thing he really hates. Talking.

Sighing Derek walks over and sits down in front of Stiles who looks at him and whimpers curling his arms over his midsection as if it would protect him.

"Stiles can you hear me?" Derek asked in his version of a soothing voice. Stiles for his part snaps to attention looking at Derek's face.

"Stiles it's Derek. Do you understand what I'm saying at all?" Styles blinks at him and opens his mouth but nothing comes out, absolutely nothing. He tries again and menages a noise that sounds like someone is strangling him with all their might. His inability to talk only seems to feed his panic and Stiles starts to scratch at his throat drawing blood.

Derek's nose flares as the sent of blood fills the air and he reaches out taking Stiles hands and holding them between his own.

"Stiles don't try to talk ok, I just want you to listen." Derek paused waiting for him to give confirmation Stiles nodded.

"I don't know what happened but you need to breath" Derek let one of his hands rest on the teens chest and pulled Stiles hand to rest on his own. "Breath Stiles, come on just match my breathing." and slowly Stiles stuttering breaths even out and some of his muscles release.

"Good now I want you to try and talk to me are you hurt anywhere?" Derek asked already knowing the answer was no, he would have been able to smell the blood.

Stiles voice is barely a rasp but he manages to get out a "No, I'm ok b-but" Before diving into Derek's chest and sobbing. Stunned for a minute Derek has never really had to comfort anyone before and was therefor at a bit of a loss but eventually decided to rest his hands on Stiles back and rub soothing circles in his back. Still feeling the pain and fear coming of his Stiles, Derek decided to examine his choice of words later, He began to make soothing noises close to a purr.

It took almost an hour but eventually Stiles let out a content sigh and shifted back off of Derek's lap. He gave an embarrassed chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you" the words where so quiet Derek in all of his werewolf glory almost missed them. But when Stiles made to get up Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled the second-string lacrosse player back down to him.

" Stiles what was that all about?" Derek was trying really hard not to sound angry and apparently he succeeded because Stiles looked up at him in surprise before settling back down onto Derek's lap.

"My dad got into a car crash earlier today and it was really no big deal but that how..." He trailed off but Derek knew exactly what he meant, his mother.

"I know you probably think it's silly or weak or something but I really couldn't help it and when I got the call Scott was there with Alison and I didn't want to break down in front of them and so I just kinda ran and .." Derek was almost used to Stiles babbling by now but as he listened to the boy babble and looked at his lips he just couldn't help but shut Stiles up.

The kiss was soft, just a push of lips on lips and it was perfect. Stiles tensed for a moment in Derek's arms until the older of the two ran a hand down his back and he melted into the kiss giving a little moan.

After Stiles relaxed Derek found it safe to proceed and shifted his lips just the tiniest amount letting Stiles decide what to do next. Derek was almost gleeful (not that he would ever show or admit it) when Stiles kissed back shifting his own lips against Derek wrapping his arms around the wolfs neck. Derek pulled Stiles closer by wrapping his strong arms around the teens waist before letting his tongue out to swipe across Stiles bottom lip. The werewolf whined just a tad as if asking for entrance and then growled in approval when it was granted. What surprised Stiles though was that Derek didn't just dive in and claim his mouth, he was slow and thorough . First licking at the teens lips than lightly feeling the roof of his mouth before seeking out Stiles tongue to tangle with his own. Stiles gasped when there wet muscles finally met allowing Derek further access into his mouth before groaning when Derek played with his tongue. Using teeth and tongue and lips Derek had a Stile puddle of goop in his lap in a matter of seconds.

Um if people want the next part of this (meaning smut) than let me know if not that eh.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: um hi yah me... duh

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: so people wanted this, hope you like it thanks to all the people who reviewed/ favorited/ followed I love you all you make me smile. So this story may or may not have smut in this chapter if it doesn't I'll make sure to do a third chapter if there is it will depend on if peoples want me to continue the story.

Previously:

Stiles gasped when there wet muscles finally met allowing Derek further access into his mouth before groaning when Derek played with his tongue. Using teeth and tongue and lips Derek had a Stile puddle of goop in his lap in a matter of seconds.

An now:

Derek pulled back gasping for breath looking down at Stiles flushed face.

"W-w-what was that?" Stiles said looking dazed and very embarrassed. Derek just stared down at the boy in his lap. Stiles lips where still moist and red from the kiss and Derek couldn't help but lean in and taste them again, but Stiles pulled away this time making Derek growl. Misinterpreting the growl as anger towards him Stiles quickly attempted to remove himself from the werewolfs lap before Dereks vice like arms where around his waist again holding him in place. For a second there was no noise but their breathing and the whispering of the forest around them and Stiles was tense. He was scared of what Derek would do after all it wasn't to long ago that this man, who's lap he sat in, was 'offering' to rip his throat out...with his teeth. But after a tense moment Stiles felt exhaustion wash over him, panic attacks often left him with surprisingly little energy.

Derek was slightly confused when Stiles all of a sudden slouched against him. That is until he remembered that the teen in his arms had just had about the equivalent of four shots of adrenaline and his system was probably pretty warn out. Derek was further shocked when the subject of his interest proceeded to cuddle into his chest and nuzzle up against his neck.

"Derek smell y' nice" Stiles mumbled into Derek's jacket.

Another thing about Stiles, because of his ADHD he never really got tired, he would be wide awake one moment than crash the next moment but he was never truly tired except for right after panic attacks. This is usually a very good thing for Stiles because when Stiles gets tired he gets 'drunk' tired meaning he has no filter, and I mean **NO **filter.

Derek cleared his through attempting to understand what just happened. One moment there was kissing, nice, than confusion and Stiles tried to get out of his lap, not so nice, and now Stiles was nibbling at his neck and one of his hands was wondering around Derek's chest, fantastic but also WHAT THE FUCK?

Stiles made a whining noise when Derek's hand came up and grabbed his stopping the wandering, Stiles had been enjoying the feel of Derek's strong...everything. Then Stiles was confused wasn't Derek just kissing him, didn't Derek want this?

"Der wha'? Mmm getting' some kinda' mixed signals here" (Stiles speech is slightly slurred)

"You and me both Stiles" Derek mumbled back trying very hard to regulate his breathing. Stiles smelled so good and he kept on just minutely shifting in Derek's lap and nipping at his neck.

"Mmmmm?" Stiles said shifting so he could look at the werewolf's face. But before Derek could answer him Stiles let out a yawn so big his jaw popped. Derek grimaced at the sound and Stiles let out a tired "oww" at which Derek chuckled. Hearing Derek Stiles looked up at him in what could be interpreted as aww.

"never heard you laugh befre'" Stiles said still very slurred causing Derek to look him in the eye. As soon as eye contact was established between the two they both fell into another kiss. This one was much more sloppy because Stiles was half falling asleep trying desperately to stay awake so he could continue enjoy the sensations Derek's lips where giving him. Eventually though Stiles gave up and broke the kiss by slumping against Derek just barely conscious.

Derek huffed and scratched at the back of his head trying hard not to attack the teen on his lap, his very awake lap.

"Stiles?"

"Mmmmm?"

"How did you get out here?"

"Ran from th' hos- hosbibbble" Stile proceed to then rub his face into the sour-wolf's chest.

Derek didn't think he had ever had to try so hard to restrain himself before. He was simultaneously the most tense and the most horny he could ever remember being.

"Stiles" Derek growled sounding almost like an animal, the human in his lap moaned in return just making this harder (no pun intended) for the poor wolf. "you need to stop," Derek shifted awkwardly attempting to get the half asleep boy to stop rubbing into him, "unless you want me to fuck you here on the forest floor." Derek really had to farce the last part out because Stiles hands had began to wander lower and lower on his body and one finger was starting to slowly draw circles around his belly button.

"That sounds nice" Stiles said with surprising clarity however he stopped his movements at Derek's request. "But I don't think I'll be able to stay awake much longer and I definably want to be awake when you fuck me, mmk?" by the end of it Stiles was looking at Derek's face relishing in the lustful look his words earned.

Derek liked that Stiles had used when and not if when referencing the two of them fucking.

"Would you like help getting home?" Derek asked already knowing the answer, Stiles nodded at him with glazed eyes.

"We're gonna have to get up then to get to my car" Derek said waiting for his words to sink into Stiles obviously befuddled brain. After a moment of prosesing Stiles shook his head 'no' and let out a little sputtering noise in protest to moving his mouth flapping open like a fish for a moment but no words came out.

After a moment of pondering Derek decided to offer the only solution. "I could carry you to my car it's not far away." Stiles looked pleased with this idea not realizing that when he was fully contentious in the morning he would have to come back out into the forest to pick up his manliness where he left it to die after accepting Derek Freakin' Hales offer to be carried like a child.

After hauling both of them off the ground Derek readjusted Stiles in his arms so he was being carried bridal stile. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and shut his eyes, feeling safe.

(Line line line line line line line line line line)

"Stiles, Stiles, come on wake up" Derek shook Stiles shoulder just a bit until his eyes opened. "Do you have a key?" Derek gestured toward Stiles front door, Stiles looked out from the passenger seat of the car around Derek's head and realized he must have fallen completely asleep while Derek was carrying him to the car.

"Door mat" Stiles said feebly pointing. Derek nodded walked over and unlocked his front door and was back to carry Stiles before he even realized what was going on.

Once Stiles was back in his werewolf's arms he inhaled deeply liking the sent of leather and cherry-wood. Only one thought crossed his head before Stiles fell back into dream land and that was 'safe'

Derek felt Stiles go limp in his arms half way up the stairs to Stiles room and chuckled to himself softly. Stiles looked so different when he was asleep if only because his mouth was closed, he looked so young. Derek smiled and walked the rest of the way to the lacrosse players room.

Stiles room was neither a mess nor particularly clean, there was some clothing on the floor but none of it smelled funny and there was clutter of books and things in the corners but nothing made it particularly difficult for Derek to maneuver Stiles over and into his bed.

After Stiles was safely on the bed Derek began to pull away to leave planning on coming back latter to check up on the teen when one of Stiles hands snaked out and grabbed onto Derek's belt. Judging from the teens heart beat he was still sound asleep but for the life of him Derek couldn't pry the fingers from his belt without risking hurting his boy. Sighing Derek shrugged off his jacked and climbed into the small bed next to Stiles. After he lay down Stiles let go of his belt but was then immediately attached to him like a squid. Derek was on his back with Stiles plastered to him and arm and a leg thrown over Derek's body.

Settling in Derek matched his breathing to the cuddling body next to him. They where both happily asleep wrapped up in eachother in a matter of minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: um hi yah me... duh

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: So yah more cause people like it so far keep given me reviews and I'll keep writin' hope you like it. Also gave the rating a bump cause it'll need it in a bit. Also so sorry this took so long I had some writers block figurin' out where this was going to go if people wanted it to continue so yah.

Last time just I case you forgot:

Settling in Derek matched his breathing to the cuddling body next to him. They where both happily asleep wrapped up in each other in a matter of minutes.

Now:

Derek woke only two or three hours later still all wrapped around Stiles as if he belonged there. It made him smile to look down at the teens sleeping face. He knew he really should get up and leave but there was something about how Stiles was twitching in his sleep that compelled him to stay.

Derek settled back in and closed his eyes but didn't fall back asleep. He just wasn't tired so instead he just lay there memorizing the feel of Stiles body pressed up against his own. But the more he focused on Stiles the more he realized that even in his sleep the hyper active teen could not stay still. He was always twitching either his feet were moving in little kicking motions or his fists where curling and uncurling around bunches of Derek's charcoal gray t-shirt. It didn't really bother Derek though because every twitch and every clench of Stiles fist pulled the younger male a little closer to the werewolf. So for a long while Derek just lays there trying to convince himself that he should really leave but then convinces himself again to stay for just a minute longer.

As he lays there with his boy in his arms Derek starts to work himself into a huff. He's so worried he can feel and hear his heart beat increasing the only thing keeping him calm is that Stiles is nuzzling into his chest right above his heart. The reason behind Derek's private freak out session is he doesn't know if Stiles will still want him when he wakes up. His wolf can't stop thinking 'well he was responsive to us in the forest' before the human part of his brain quickly fills in 'but he was panicking then he was basically asleep' and then the wolf growls back 'but we could smell the want on him, he wanted us' and then there is Derek's inevitable reply of 'he wanted the comfort we could give him.' then Derek inevitably lets out a long suffering sigh to which sleeping Stiles responds with a whine as if he can tell Derek is being a sour-wolf. Then the proses repeats and the more he thinks the more stressed and angry Derek gets.

Then as if Stiles can hear Derek's brain frying and just wants to stress out the wolf a little more, he began to wake up. Derek debates quickly, stay? Go? Stay? Go? He eventually lands on stay but figures there is less chance of Stiles punching him (even if it wont hurt) if he is 'asleep'. Laying as still as possible and forcing his breathing to even out Derek waits for Stiles to come to full contentiousness

(I really feel like there should be a lie here so yah invisible line of yummy Serek goodness)

Stiles fought as hard as humanly possible to hold on to sleep but it seemed that something was intent on dragging him kicking and screaming to wakefulness weather he wanted to or not. Still hoping to cling to sleep Stiles buried his face in his pillow... only his pillow wasn't that hard. One of Stiles eyes popped open to peer at what his face was pressed against, his eye was met with black fabric stretched over something not fluffy. It took Stiles a moment but he knew his pillow had a blue pillow case and then yesterday came crashing into Stiles brain like the sky opening up with rain.

He had kissed Derek Fuckin' Hale! Derek had kissed him back! Stiles sat up and looked over. Derek was in his bed! His bed! Stiles had a mini mental break down and was nothing but thankful that Derek was still asleep. He would have started thanking deities if it hadn't been for the "Mornin'" that came from the Derek shaped lump laying next to Stiles.

Derek could feel Stiles freeze next to him at his greeting, still it was better than the distraught and confused look Derek had spied while he had pretended to sleep next to the teen.

"Ugnh h-h-hi" god damn it why did I have to go and stutter like an idiot Stiles thought to himself while refusing to look at Derek. Who was still in his bed, practically cuddled up against him, actually "why are you still here?" Stiles asked allowing himself to look over at Derek only to be greeted with, oh god Derek Hale with bed head. The universe was soooooo out to get him.

The werewolf smirked a bit at Stiles question remembering how the teen had clung to his jacket the night before. "You wouldn't let me leave." Derek replied looking closely for Stiles reaction through half closed eye lids.

Stiles jaw dropped for a second before he closed it making a rather load clunking noise. "I do not remember... huh?" Stiles turned his head just a touch to the side in baffled questioning still staring at Derek. Who being the insufferable jerk that he was had settled back down into bed looking content as a fucking dog curled up on it's owners feet (pun very much so intended!) Stiles thought bitterly.

Derek cracked a sea foam green eye and closed it again before answering, knowing that if he looked at the adorable confused faces that Stiles was making he might not be able to hold him self back. However he wasn't sure if he was holding himself back from kissing the boy senseless or laughing his ass of at Stiles obvious unease.

"You where clinging to my jacked like a toddler, I couldn't get you to let me go without risking hurting you and this is my very favorite jacket I wasn't going to just leave it with you to drool on in your sleep." Stiles huffed and Derek assumed he crossed his arms in defense judging by the noise it made.

After a moment of self reflection Stiles came to three very important decisions one, he needed his Adderal. Two, he needed food, and three, he needed to get away from Derek because it seemed that being in close proximity to the wolf and feeling his oh so nice body heat pressed up against his side made him... he lost his train of thought... wait, give it a second... oh yah! Stiles nearly flew from the bed to put some space between himself and Derek. Feeling his brain kick bak into over drive as the cool morning air hit him.

Derek was shocked by the sudden movement and opened his eyes to asses the threat, if there was one, only to with he hadn't because he was met with an eye full of blushing flustered Stiles Stalinsky.

When Stiles saw that Derek was looking at him with what could only be described as want he flushed an even deeper shade of red and ran both hands through his short cropped brown hair.

"So," Stiles said looking anywhere but Derek "Breakfast?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author: um hi yah me... duh

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: Ok so first off sorry this took me for fucking ever. Secondly I probably should have said this before but characters aren't and never will be mine and as such they are a bit (lot) OOC. Also OMG I love you guys so much feedback and you all like it! Even if you didn't review and just went huh this is pretty good. I love you all tank you for reading and keep the feed back comin'. Also I know my spelling and grammar sometimes make people want to shoot me so I'm sorry for that I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.

last time:

When Stiles saw that Derek was looking at him with what could only be described as want he flushed an even deeper shade of red and ran both hands through his short cropped brown hair.

"So," Stiles said looking anywhere but Derek "Breakfast?"

now:

Stiles fidgeted uncomfortably when Derek didn't respond. He just kept staring for a couple minutes and just as Derek's muscles coiled to move Stiles house phone rang. Stiles let out a cheer thanking whomever was calling him because god he thought Derek was about to pounce on him. He ran out of his room in search for the phone which he knew from experience only ever rang five times thus giving him precious little time to find it.

Derek remained seated on Stiles bed after the teen had bolted from the room. He wasn't sure weather to be thankful or pissed at who was calling Stiles because he had been about to get up and kiss the flustered boy. He had been so close, to close to losing control and just taking the boy. Kissing him and... no Derek really didn't want to get a boner. This was made especially hard by the fact that he was sitting in Stiles freaking bed which now smelled like a mix of their scents. It just smelled, there where no words for it. Right, wonderful, intoxicating, perfect, deliriousness inducing... the list could go on forever but Derek once again quickly distracted himself from those thoughts. His wolf growled at him to pay attention to the boy so Derek started to listen for Stiles in the house.

(So I feel the need to have a line here, so if you can see the obvious line you get a cookie)

Stiles found the phone on the third ring, it was sitting on the kitchen table next to a note from his dad. Ignoring the note for a second Stiles picked up the phone.

"Yellow!" Stiles answered cheery

"STILES!" it was Scott screeching over the phone "I've been calling you forever! Are you ok? Is your dad ok? Where did you go? Why did you run off? Did you lose your phone? Is that why you haven't been answering my calls and texts?"

The second Scott took a second to breath Stiles jumped in with a "SCOTT!" not wanting his best friend to continue with his list of obviously numerous questions. His outburst caused dead silence over the phone and Stiles realized he might have been a bit harsh on his friend.

"Look Scott buddy, I just woke up I had a really horrible day but yah I'm ok." Stiles took a calming breath in and glanced down at the letter from his dad on the table. It simply said 'see you when I get home, went to work early cause I was stuck in the hospital and missed my sift last night, love ya, Dad.'

"My dad's ok too it seems." Stiles sighed rubbing his eye sockets

"Stiles, are you ok? Really? Cause I mean after your mom and all and with the way you bolted..."

"Yah Scott I'll be ok really, just had a little panic attack."

"Where'd you go anyway, you ran supper fast?"

"I ran into the middle of the forest, actually I ran straight into Derek, can you freaking believe that? The guy actually calmed me down and..." Stiles blushed cutting himself off remembering what else Derek had done to him. Before Scott could ask him to elaborate on the and Stiles continued "Look I'm supper trashed right now I think I'm just gonna catch some more sleep and maybe eat my own weight in gummy worms and Cheetos today."

"Do you want me to come over?" Scott asked somewhat apprehensively, he'd seen when Stiles got into intense eating mode and it wasn't usually pretty.

"Nah, it's ok man just go have a nice day, call Alison or something." Stiles suggested as Derek walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Stiles blushed just seeing him.

"Thanks!" Scott said over exuberantly all worries about his best fried wiped away at the thought of spending a day with his girl friend.

"I'll text you later ok Scott bye!" Stiles then hung up before Scott could respond.

(Line of doom and backwards time skip, yah)

"Scott!" Stiles said rather abruptly. The sound was slightly muffled coming from down stairs but Derek in all his werewolf glory could here just fine. He listened in for a bit as Stiles and his best friend talked until he heard 'the guy actually calmed me down and..." there was a huge speed up in Stiles heart rate. Derek had to smirk at that, he could just imagine the blush covering Stiles cheeks and ears in that second, he wanted to see.

Quietly as he could (which was pretty freakin' quiet cause hay werewolf) Derek made his way down Stiles stairs and into the kitchen just catching the tail end of his and Scott's conversation.

"I'll text you later ok Scott bye!" Stiles hing up and set the phone down on the counter, looking at the floor. Stiles heart rate was steadily increasing the ore uncomfortable he got in the silence and it5 didn't take to long for Stiles to break it cause lets face it the boy can't stay quiet if it cost him his left ball.

"So yah I said a thing about breakfast if you, you know, want to stick around for that...?" Stiles looked up at Derek scratching the back of his head. It was when he finally looked up at the wolf that he realized how filthy he was. Derek was wearing a pair of jeans that where caked with mud, Stiles guessed it was from when they both where sitting on the forest floor. (actually you where sitting in his lap) Stiles mind helpfully reminded him bringing his blush back just a tiny bit. Not only where his jeans whet but there where dried sweet patches on his shirt and a leaf was stuck in his bed matted hair. Stiles grimaced slightly. His mother would never have stood for him or his father looking like that at the breakfast table and neither would he.

"Uh, if you are gonna stay, why don't you take a shower while I make breakfast, towels are in the closet next to the second floor bathroom."

There was something in Stiles voice that implied this wasn't a suggestion but more of a 'if you want me to feed you, then you better take a freaking sower right now!' Derek raised an eyebrow but after a second turned and made his way back up the stairs.

"Derek!" Stiles call halted him halfway up the stairs. "Just leave your clothes out side the door, I'll wash them for you."

Derek smiled at this realizing what Stiles didn't, if he put Derek's clothing in the wash, Derek would have nothing to wear but a towel. This was going to be fun. Derek thought, his wolf growled I agreement because if there was one thing that he and his wolf had in common, it was there love of making Stiles squirm.

(Line because there needs to be one here, also imagine Derek all naked with rivets of water washing down down down mmmmh)

Stiles decided on a simple breakfast of french toast, fruit salad, and bacon. Pulling out all the ingredients Stiles flipped on the radio humming to whatever song came on. A small smile tugged at his lips as he pealed an apple just the way his mother had shown him for the fruit salad.

Stiles paused only one in his preparation of breakfast when he heard the shower sputter to life upstairs. Placing the knife he had been using to cut up the apples down on the counter Stiles scurried up the stairs, still humming to the Adele song on the radio. Stiles gave a small victorious smile when he saw that Derek had indeed followed his directions and left his cloths in a pile outside the bathroom door. Stiles picked up Derek's filthy clothes and brought them down the hall to the wash room, knowing that Derek was still in the the shower blissfully unaware Stiles began to sing out load to himself and swing his hips in a sort of dance like way.

When he reached the washer Stiles plopped Derek's clothing down into it, trying very hard not to notice that there was no underwear in the pile, meaning that Derek had been commando this whole time. Stiles failed to ignore this fact of coarse and blushed beat red feeling just a little to much blood get pumped south.

"Stupid werewolf's and there lack of common decency." Stiles muttered to himself as he made his way back down stairs to finish making breakfast before Derek got out of the shower.

(Now back to Derek's POV! Yes he will be naked now, yum!)

Derek stepped into the Stilinski shower after letting the water warm for a few seconds. It wasn't until Stiles pointed it out to him that Derek realized just how gross he really was. He had been working out pretty hard before he stumbled upon Stiles in the forest and then he had sat in the dirt with the teen for a good hour. Basically Derek was just glad to be getting clean.

Stepping under the warm gush of water Derek let out a sigh feeling several of his muscles release. However when Derek inhaled he immediately regretted it, the shower smelled so much like Stiles, and oh god, Stiles cum. Little Derek immediately stirred in interest as Derek inhaled.

"Shit" Derek mumbled to himself trying very hard to distract himself. Easiest way to distract oneself from a smell focus on any other sense. Derek chose hearing. However the first thing his ears picked up on was Stiles mumbling to himself 'lack of common decency' and those four little words had Derek's considerable imagination going. Logically Derek could put together that Stiles was talking about his lack of underwear, but that only made Derek wonder if Stiles was wondering about him. 'Oh god' Derek thought to himself 'you sound like a love struck pup' Derek's wolf laughed at him, 'you still don't get it do you?' his wolf asked cryptically. Derek's eyebrows furrowed at that before dismissing it figuring his wolf was just being annoying, as usual. Luckily his inner conversation and confusion had calmed him down enough to ignore the sent around him quickly Derek washed himself and his hair and got out just before the shower ran out of hot water.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: um hi yah me... duh

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: just posted ch.4 and already working on this one, you know you love me :). so I hope you're liking this so far, I know I like writing it so yah please keep the reviews coming, also I didn't mention this but I love constructive criticism not just the usual check your grammar stuff though cause I know that sucks. Anyway onwards and upwards I suppose.

Last time (just in case you forgot):

Stiles:

"Stupid werewolf's and there lack of common decency." Stiles muttered to himself as he made his way back down stairs to finish making breakfast before Derek got out of the shower.

Derek:

'Oh god' Derek thought to himself 'you sound like a love struck pup' Derek's wolf laughed at him, 'you still don't get it do you?' his wolf asked cryptically. Derek's eyebrows furrowed at that before dismissing it figuring his wolf was just being annoying, as usual. Luckily his inner conversation and confusion had calmed him down enough to ignore the sent around him quickly Derek washed himself and his hair and got out just before the shower ran out of hot water.

Now:

Stiles hummed and wiggled his hips to the music on the radio as he flipped the french toast, allowing it to cook perfectly evenly on both sides. This was the last batch he needed to, he had just finished the bacon and had doe the fruit salad first thing when he came back down from washing Derek's clothes and so all he had left where these last two peaces of french toast. Stile's brain was so busy cataloging what he had done and what still needed to be done that he didn't here the shower up stairs turn off, and the music gushing from the radio was to load to hear the third step from the bottom of the stair case squeak as Derek descended towards him. And being Stiles he completely failed to notice as a warm presence came up behind him that is until two warm and still damp arms slid around his waist.

"Eep!" Stiles yelped out just barely keeping his grip on the spatula in his hand.

Time seemed to freeze for a second as Stiles took in what this scene must have looked like to someone from the outside.

Derek had showered while he had done the laundry and cooked breakfast (with an apron on) before Derek had come down stairs and hugged him. It sounded just like how he remembered his mom and dad acting before she died. Stiles let out a sigh and continued cooking thinking that maybe if he ignored Derek for long enough he would detach himself and sit down. He didn't. Derek instead chose to move with him wherever in the kitchen he needed to go still holding onto Stiles waist, his nose buried in Stiles neck.

Getting sick of trying to cook Stiles decided to do something stupid, while he less decided and more just acted on impulse, as Stiles so often did.

'WHAP' the sound of the spatula coming down on Dereks forearm resounded in the kitchen like a gun shot. Derek growled behind him and Stiles tensed expecting to be turned around and slammed into a counter at any moment. When Stiles didn't feel his impending doom push him into anything he gained a little confidence back.

"Derek, kindly remove yourself from me and sit the fuck down at the table so I can finish up here, ok?" the ok came out a little to high pitch of Stiles liking but it would have to do.

(So yah line here and stuff, switch to Derek's POV. Just so you know)

I growled when a slightly sticky spatula made contact with my forearm and immediately regretted it when Stiles tensed in my arms. When I had first held him he had been uncomfortable but the longer I stood behind him the calmer he got and now he was rigid as a board in my arms. I wanted to make it better but then Stiles went and said "Derek, kindly remove yourself from me and sit the fuck down at the table so I can finish up here, ok?" and I chuckled. I must not scare him that bad if he can still talk to me like that.

Derek slowly removed himself from Stiles but not before trailing his finger tips over Stiles hip bone where his shirt had risen just enough to allow skin to skin contact. Derek reveled in the almost unnoticeable shutter it brought out of his human.

"I'ma' go put your clothing in the dryer ok wait here for just a second" Stiles said as he turned around with a huge plate full of at least two dozen pieces of french toast. Stiles set the toast down on the table next to all the other food realizing for the first time that Derek was in nothing but a towel. Stiles ran from the room as fast as he could ignoring the chuckle that followed him out.

(Line line line line line line line line sex line line line line line one of these things is not like the others)

Stiles was blushing like an adolescent girl when he reached the up stairs wash room. Derek had been hugging up next to him basically naked. Stiles couldn't breath OMG naked Derek Hale, hugging him, breath Stiles breath. After a moment of necessary freakout Stiles was calm enough to switch over Derek's cloths into the dryer. Pausing for a moment and looking down realizing that thinking about naked Derek Hale hugging him had caused a problem to arise.

"Oh Fuck" Stiles muttered to himself darkly looking down wondering how he was going to go back down stairs. His contemplation didn't last but a few seconds because a voice from behind him said "gladly" and Stiles was slammed against the nearest wall pressed against a very almost naked Derek Hale.

A/N2: sorry bout the cliffy but it seemed like the right place to end this.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: um hi yah me... duh

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: so yah everyone was like 'HOW DARE YOU LEAVE A CLIFF HANGER' so I got to work on this quickly as I could. Keep the reviews coming please I love them, and to everyone who fav/followed this you are awesome too.

Last time:

"Oh Fuck" Stiles muttered to himself darkly looking down (at his stiff dick) wondering how he was going to go back down stairs and face Derek. His contemplation didn't last but a few seconds because a voice from behind him said "gladly" and Stiles was slammed against the nearest wall pressed against a very almost naked Derek Hale.

And now the conclusion: (said in an announcer like voice from the middle of a boxing ring)

Derek had been sitting at the table like a good werewolf. He really had been. He had been sitting listening to Stiles move around up stairs and smelling the breakfast that Stiles had made for them (which looked amazing by the way). It was then that Derek made his biggest mistake. See Derek and his mother used to play a game when he was younger, she would cook, and when it was finished she would have Derek smell it and try and figure out what all the ingredients where in whatever it was she had made. So deciding to ass the time with his childhood game Derek inhaled, deeply. Unfortunately for Derek his amazing sense of smell not only picked up on the food in front of him but the smell of Stiles, upstairs, obviously aroused.

Before Derek even knew what he was doing he was standing in the door way of the wash room of the Stilinski household.

"Oh Fuck." Stiles murmured but to Derek it sounded like a loud speaker, bouncing off the walls of the small wash room and burring the thought in his brain. Fuck Stiles.

"Gladly" Derek and his wolf both spoke simultaneously making his voice sound almost like a growl. Before Stiles could even react properly shocked Derek had him shoved up against the wall by the, now working, dryer.

(Soooooo, yah things and line and stuff... that's about it )

Stiles could feel Derek against him but he couldn't see anything and for just a second he was scared before he realized he had closed his eyes when Derek had slammed him against the wall. Derek wasn't moving though and he wasn't talking either. Stiles, with his eyes still closed, tried to take inventory on Derek. He was pressed right up against Stiles with his face in Stiles neck so the first thing that caught Stiles attention was that Derek was panting, against his neck. This made Derek's lips ghost over his pulse point every couple of seconds. Stiles found this far to arousing and thus attempted to distract himself with other parts of Derek. Not the best plan he'd ever had he'll admit but still.

The next thing Stiles noticed was that Derek was rippling. Not that his muscles where rippling or that he was shaking but it was like Derek's skin was vibrating. Stiles had seen it before, when Derek changed the way everything seemed to ripple and smooth into something different, and really he should be afraid cause a werewolf who was barely managing to contain his change had him cornered against his wall. However despite this Stiles was inexhaustibly curious. Very very slowly giving Derek lots of time to use his super wolf reflexes to stop him Stiles lifted his hands and placed them on Derek's chest. It took a second but Derek shuffled back just a little so Stiles could run his hands over Derek and feel as the wolf fought to break free.

Stiles opened his eyes very slowly, first he just peeked with one eye his face scrunching cutely. Quickly Stiles realized that Derek's eyes where closed as well. Ok, they weren't so much closed as clenched shut.

"D-Derek?" Stiles said very quietly feeling the older man tense under his finger tips as he spoke.

"Derek, what's wrong? Please don't kill me" Stiles could feel fear bubbling in his stomach working its way out and into his limbs making him shiver. Derek stilled at Stiles plea.

Derek took a deep breath and pushed his wolf back deep inside him. His wolf was pissed at first before Derek said 'we're scaring him!' the wolf whimpered at that.

Stiles stared at Derek's face after his plea, the muscles under his hands had stopped moving with the need to shift so he took that as a good sign. As he looked at Derek's face he relaxed even more when he saw Derek's eyes open and, Not Red, oh thank you god!

"Stiles" Derek's voice was just load enough for Stiles to here it over the machine working to their left. "I need you to listen to me very carefully, right now" Stiles nodded so fast that he banged his head against the was, Hard. Both of the males in the room winced at that, Stiles because of the pain and Derek because of the noise and he knew it must have hurt Stiles. Slowly so as not to frighten the boy before him more Derek moved his hand off of the wall and cradled the back of Stiles head to he wouldn't hit it against the wall again.

"Are you still listening to me Stiles?" Derek asked to which Stiles nodded his head again but softer this time, his eyes had closed after the initial bump on the head and he didn't open them now, not trusting himself to look at Derek for some reason. "I would never hurt you Stiles" Derek said his voice softer than Stiles had ever heard it before.

Stiles eyes popped open, "But you have hurt me before, in the jeep and when your angry you slam me into things and when I made you take your shirt off in front of Danny" Stiles was very confused now and angry, "how could you say that Derek. You didn't even like me, you think I'm expendable, just like everyone else, with the exception of my father." Stiles poked Derek in the chest a couple of time for emphasize.

Derek just stared at Stiles finally seeing how much he had hurt his...mate? Derek froze solid causing Stiles to snap out of his rant. Before Stiles could even ask Derek what was wrong Derek was pulling away from him, Stiles strangely missed the heat the older male had been giving him.

Derek turned away from stiles having his own little freak out session in his head. 'STILES IS MATE? WHAT? HOW? WHAT?' Derek's wolf just chuckled at him and said 'So you finally get it' and continued to laugh at him.

(there really needs to be a line right here. So behold the line of liney doom)

Stiles was leaning against the wall for support as he watched Derek's bare back. It was tense and for a second there Stiles was scared of Derek again. "Derek?" Stiles whispered knowing the wolf could hear him. Derek tensed even more at Stiles words at first before completely relaxing and slowly turning around. And Stiles nearly fainted because a mostly naked Derek Hale was smiling at him. A real honest to god smile.

Stiles couldn't help but smile back, he had no idea what the fuck was going on anymore, but Derek was happy which meant that there was less chance of him dieing anytime soon via werewolf claws or teeth.

Then in a blink Derek was once again plastered against Stiles pinning him to the wall, only he was still smiling making it very hard for Stiles to be worried about anything. Actually if he was feeling anything it was...safe.

(whoooooo another line! Isn't it beautiful?)

Derek was now really looking at Stiles, who was still smiling up at him. Stiles was pretty in a kinda nerdy way and he was blushing now awwwwww. Derek's smile melted into a smirk at Stiles blush and brought a hand up to feel that red cheek. The most endearing thing about his blush though was how red his ears turned.

Derek's fingers where now stroking over Stiles cheek and then slowly he moved his hand down and down and down until it was just over Stiles heart, which was now beating about 5,235 beats per second. When Derek looked back up from where his hand lay to Stiles face he saw that the boys pupils where dilated making his chocolate eyes seem almost black. And there that smell was again the perfect and intoxicating smell of Stiles arousal.

"Stiles?" Derek said half soft half teasing making Stiles eyes snap to his face, only to have his attention immediately drawn to his lips. "Stiles tell me this is ok?" Derek could feel his heart beat in time with Stiles fast and fluttering one.

Stiles licked his lips (a nervose habit Derek had noticed in the past and now knew was going to drive him insane) and nodded almost imperceptibly but Derek saw it and grinned before leaning down and kissing his boy.

(Mmmmmmh Derek lips, and mmmmmmmh Stiles lips, yah kissy kissy)

Stiles was really freaking turned on all of a sudden. He could feel how hot his ears and cheeks where and he knew he was probably blushing really badly right now, but Derek was still smiling and he was stroking at Stiles face and his neck and and and. Stiles was pretty sure that Derek with all of his super wolf hearing could probably pick up on the noise of the gears in Stiles head grinding to a complete halt. Then Derek's hand was warm and over Stiles heart and his brain kicked into over drive when Derek said his name.

Stiles looked up at Derek but oh, Derek's lips and there right there, so close. Stiles barely held in a whimper.

"Stiles tell me this is ok?" and did Derek sound desperate, Stiles likes to think he did. Was what ok? Stiles didn't know but he was really fucking sure that whatever it was he wanted it, so he nodded and then, mmmmmmm Derek lips and they where chapped but soft and sooooooo warm against his!

(and line line line line line line lineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you know you love me 3 )

The kiss was very slow at first, just pressure and soft movement, until Derek took Stiles bottom lip between his and sucked then nipped then laved at it with his tongue. Stiles moaned deep in his chest and Derek, who still had his hand over Stiles heart, felt the vibrations from it all the way up his forearm. Derek pulled back a second for a breath, luckily he breathed faster than Stiles because when he leaned back in Stiles was still inhaling and Derek too the opportunity to enter the boys mouth with his tongue.

Stiles vaguely remembered this from the forest, how Derek didn't just dive in. first he felt around mapping out his mouth almost hesitantly, like he didn't want to upset Stiles. Then Derek's tongue was wrapped around his and Stiles just opened his mouth a little wider, not really experienced with the whole kissing thing Stiles was very hesitant but when he licked at the roof of Derek's mouth and got a load moan he felt a bit better and began a war for dominance in the kiss.

He lost of coarse but he really didn't mind, he just enjoyed the kiss, after a minute he brought his arms up to wrap around Derek's shoulders, his left hand threading through Derek's hair and his right running over the swirls of Derek's tattoo.

Feeling Stiles tentatively explore his back and play with his hair Derek had to try very hard to hold in a whimper, he didn't succeed completely.

At the cute little noise Derek made Stiles had to pull back and chuckle gasping for breath from the kiss. Derek growled at him, before grabbing Stiles hips and picking him up setting him seated on the still working dryer. Stiles will deny now that he squeaked, but he totally did. It was Derek's turn to chuckle.

"Shut up" Stiles mumbles obviously embarrassed judging by how bright red his ears where.

Derek just grinned predatory and smug and slowly advanced on Stiles until he was snug between the boys legs.

"Cant help it." Derek said leaning forward so much so his lips brushed on the shell of Stiles ear with each word he spoke. It made Stiles shiver. Leaning forward even more Derek placed his hands on either side of Stiles hips. "You're just to cute" Derek leaned down and softly kissed the side of Stiles throat.

"I-I-I'm not cute" Stiles managed to get out around his panting and shudders as Derek continued to pay attention to his neck.

Derek chuckled again, his stubble scratching at the tender skin of Stiles throat making him bite back a groan. "Fine," Derek said "pretty then" and went back to sucking and kissing Stiles throat.

"N-nope. Ngh, try again." Stiles managed to get out. Before moving his hands back up to Derek's shoulders hopping to find something to hold onto.

"Beautiful?" kiss

"nope"

"Adorable?" lick

"un uh"

"mmmm? How about Sexy?" Derek said his forehead resting on Stiles collar bone thinking 'my boy has no self confidence.'

Stiles didn't respond to the last one, his mind was to busy telling him that Derek had stopped paying attention to his neck and he didn't like that. So instead of talking he grabbed a handful of Derek's black hair and dragged his head up for another kiss.

The kiss only lasted a couple seconds before Derek pulled back resting his forehead on Stiles looking him straight in the eye. "oh I know." Derek said looking into lust blown chocolate honey eyes. "how about perfect?" Derek loved that Stiles flushed at that and allowed his mouth to flap like a fish for a second.

Leaning up Derek kissed Stiles forehead and inhaled the boys sent. "yes, I think absolutely perfect." Derek muttered against Stiles pale skin.

Then the Dryer gave a very load and jarring 'DING!' snapping both the human and the werewolf out of there lusty loving haze.

After a few beats of slightly awkward silence Stiles chuckled "you know I bet breakfast is cold by now."

A/N2: you know I was thinking about waiting to put this up and letting you all suffer for a couple days but then I realized that I hate it when people do that to me so here you go. Your fucking welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Me obviously

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: I don't have much to say except I LOVE YOU ALL! even the people who said that they can't read my story because my grammar and spelling sucks or the people who said that my comments throughout in place of lines where in bad form I still love all you guys 3! all your kind words make me want to write faster just for you so I have decided that pleasing you guys is more important than sleep and therefor I will forgo sleep and write in stead. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! keep them comments coming.

Last time just in case you forgot:

Then the Dryer gave a very load and jarring 'DING!' snapping both the human and the werewolf out of there lusty loving haze.

After a few beats of slightly awkward silence Stiles chuckled "you know I bet breakfast is cold by now."

Now:

Stiles left Derek up stairs to get dressed in his now clean and dry clothing. Never one for manners Stiles had started eating before Derek came down to join him. Stiles plate was overflowing with six pieces of (cold) french toast and bacon, he also had a small bowl of fruit salad on the side.

(and now to Derek's POV)

Derek had to try very hard not to attack Stiles mouth again when the boy had left stuttering instructions to get dressed and come down for breakfast. Seriously Stiles was to damn adorable for his own good and Derek, well lets just say Stiles was very lucky that Derek had amazing self control. After getting dressed Derek found some paper and scrawled a quick note on the dryer before walking down for the first home made meal he'd have had since his sitter was killed.

When Derek reached the kitchen door way he was unsurprised to find Stiles already starting on his food. Well food might not be the best word for it Stiles had a tower of french toast in front of him, and being a teenage boy this was unsurprising, but Stiles was then dumping spoon full after spoon full of powdered sugar on top of each piece of toast. And by the time he had finished doing that out came to syrup making Stiles plate look like a pool of tooth decay.

Derek sat down across from Stiles where an empty plate had been placed presumably for him. As Stiles took a monstrous bite out of his toast and chewed with food still sticking out the front of his mouth Derek raised an eye-brow.

"Is it healthy for someone with ADHD to be eating so much sugar?"

Stiles started what would have been an amazingly witty reply before realizing, quite violently, that his mouth was still full of food. In short Stiles saw his life flash before his eyes as he chocked, rather undignifiedly, on the full piece of french toast he had managed to fit in his mouth while his love interest laughed at him.

When Stiles had finally caught his breath and chugged his full glass of milk he glared daggers at a still chuckling Derek.

"To answer your question, no Derek it is not good for me but I don't care." and as if to punctuate his statement more clearly Stiles shoved another entire piece of toast in his mouth letting some of the syrup drip down his chin.

Derek for his part was less interested in Stiles answer and more interested on just how much the teen could fit in his mouth. Damn it if Stiles wasn't giving Derek the worst case of blue balls ever and didn't even know it.

In an attempt to distract himself Derek started putting food on his plate, a little bacon, only one piece of the surgery french toast and a heaping bowl of fruit salad. Everything tasted sooooooooo good. Derek even had to stealthily go back for seconds not wanting Stiles to know how much he was enjoying it. They ate in practical silence, Derek because he was raised proper and didn't want to talk with is mouth full and Stiles because he couldn't possibly talk with how busy his mouth already was with food.

By the time both boys finished eating there was literally no food left on the table, they had eaten it all.

(If you don't like my comments just pretend this is a dotted line and fuck off. If you do, read them ;P )

Stiles stood and started cleaning off the table with practiced ease. Stacking and piling plates and serving dishes in ways that could be in no way structurally sound but some how did not collapse in on themselves even when they where placed in the sink. After the table was cleared Stiles scratched the back of his head unable to help but ask,

"ummm, so did you like it?" Stiles didn't look at Derek as he asked, he was to busy pretending to be fascinated with his somewhat holy socks. However because he was looking down and Derek was so good at being a creeper Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin when Derek was all of a sudden in his personal space lifting his chin to look him in the eyes.

(What did little red ridding Stiles say to the big bad wolf in his room? Oh my what a big dick you have)

Derek lifted Stiles face to look in his eyes. 'how could so many people take this kid for granted? He was just so... perfect.'

"Stiles that is the best food I can remember eating since my mom's cooking" Derek said hoping his honesty got across to Stiles. Apparently it had because Stiles face split into a huge grin and he jump hugged Derek for a second before pulling back embarrassed. Derek caught the time on the stove and his good mood fell realizing that he should probably leave before the Sheriff got home.

"Look Stiles I have to go now, your dad will probably be home any minute now."

Stiles looked crest fallen before realizing that Derek wasn't leaving because he wanted to but because he had to.

"Yah I guess that makes sense. So I guess I'll maybe see you at some point in the future. Hopefully the near future like tomorrow or some time this week or-"

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles started to ramble and cut him off with a kiss. It was short and sweet but still left Stiles breathless.

"I'll see you sooner than you think" Derek said kissing Stiles on the forehead.

Stiles stood there against a sink full of dirty dishes in happy haze for several seconds until he heard the door close and realized his werewolf was gone. Yup, definitely _his _werewolf. Stiles smiled to himself and started to wash the dishes.

(Anyone know any good music to write to? Gimme suggestions please?)

Sheriff Stilinski was very confused by three things when he got home from work. First was that there where no dishes in the sink, in fact the entire kitchen looked practically spotless. Stiles must have cleaned.

Secondly when the Sheriff went up stairs to check on his son he found Stiles on the computer, which wasn't unusual in itself but Stiles was humming. Something he hadn't really done since his mothers death. It made the Sheriff smile that his son seemed to be finally _really_ happy.

Thirdly was when Mr. Stilinski went to the wash room to do his portion of the laundry he found a sticky note on the dryer that said three simple words 'cock blocking dryer' and what confused the Sheriff the most about this note was, it wasn't in his son's hand writing. He'd have to ask Stiles about that at dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Me obviously

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: So remember when this was gonna be just a one shot? Haha! Anyway I really love you all who reviewed or followed or just read it and thought it was cool. You guys are awesome. Also apologizing in advanced for all the dialogue in this chapter, it was necessary. Anyway...

Previously on Teen wolf:

Stiles:

Stiles stood there against a sink full of dirty dishes in happy haze for several seconds until he heard the door close and realized his werewolf was gone. Yup, definitely _his _werewolf. Stiles smiled to himself and started to wash the dishes.

Sheriff Stilinski:

Thirdly was when Mr. Stilinski went to the wash room to do his portion of the laundry he found a sticky note on the dryer that said three simple words 'cock blocking dryer' and what confused the Sheriff the most about this note was, it wasn't in his son's hand writing. He'd have to ask Stiles about that at dinner.

Now the conclusion:

Dinner between Stiles and his father was... interesting. It had began as any dinner between the two of them would go.

"How about we got a pizza?" The Sheriff would suggest only to have Stiles glare at him and start spouting off facts that the doctor had told them about his diet. It would go something like,

"Now dad you know I love pizza in all it's cheese goodness and delight but you know what the doc. Said no overly greasy foods and no unhealthy meats and knowing you you always get meat lovers and as much as that sounds really really good and see" stiles points to his mouth, "I'm even drooling at the thought of it and..."

Stiles dad slapped a hand over his son's mouth giving him that look. The one that says 'why did your mother and I ever teach you to talk?'

"Ok then son, what do you suggest then?" the Sheriff asked only slightly exasperated.

Stiles then stood for a moment tapping his chin with his pointer finger looking at the ceiling as if it had the answers.

"How about pasta? It's easy to make and we already have some sauce in the fridge from last time?"

The Sheriff just nodded grabbing a beer and sitting in front of the TV to watch family guy. It was Stiles turn to cook.

However after dinner was all made and Stiles and his father both sat down to eat is when things got awkward.

After a moment of picking at his food sullenly Stiles began to fidget in his chair gaining his fathers attention. Looking closer Sheriff Stilinski could see Stiles trade mark guilt face, 'well that would explain why he's not eating then' Mr. Stilinski thought.

"Alright Stiles, Spill" Stiles head snapped up to look at his father before quickly glaring back down at his food.

"Are you...ok? I mean after that call yesterday from the hospital..." Stiles fork moved absently through his pasta and the Sheriff sighed everything clicking into place.

"I'm fine Stiles, I had to go to the hospital on protocol because the air bag went off." Stiles released the breath he was holding. Looking simultaneously guiltier and really relived at the news that his father was really perfectly alright. After all Stiles knew his father was an expert at hiding pain. Like that one time he had been shot in the leg and the Doc. Said to stay off of it for at least a month only to have his dad back in the office a week later. Oh yes an expert.

"Actually Stiles I had a question for you" the Sheriff said raising an eye-brow. And shit Stiles really didn't like his tone. It sounded, both amused and stern, never a good combination in his fathers voice.

"Uh what about dad?"Stiles hated how his voice cracked at the end making him sound guilty and he didn't even know what this was about yet.

"I found this" the Sheriff pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket "on the dryer, any ideas?"

Stiles just stared at the little piece of paper on the table. It said three words that made Stiles blush so red his father was worried he was gonna hyperventilate. And then Stiles head hit the table with a resounding whack.

"I have no idea what that is" Stiles said in a very unconvincing voice, the Sheriff just looked at his son for a second before.

"Ok you can tell me when your ready, I have to go in to work now. I wont be home till late, go to bed early you have school tomorrow."

Stiles groaned at that. The next day was indeed a Monday meaning he would have to deal with fucking Jackson and Lydia ignoring him and Danny not answering his questions and all the other crap in his life and on top of that it meant he couldn't go visit Derek until late and by then the sour-wolf would probably be not home and wahhhhhhhh he had an essay to write!

Mr. Stilinski got up an patted his son on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow son." he said before grabbing his official officer jacket and leaving. Stiles didn't move from his spot with his head on the table until he heard his fathers police cruiser drive down the road.

(Someone asked about Scott and I was like ah you read my mind! So here is some Scott and next ch. there will be even more characters! Also this starts from where Derek left at the end of last ch.)

Derek heaved a sigh as soon as he was in the woods across from Stiles house. 'So' he though ' I have finally found mate, it feels weird' Dereks' wolf would have shot him a funny look if it could. Derek walked through the woods just thinking for a bit, he kept on smelling Stiles before realizing that he smelled like Stiles and it was riving him insane, as soon as he reached his house he changed clothing hoping it would help. Unfortunately now Derek had nothing to do, so for a while he worked out. Then he showered again cause ewww sweat. And then a thought popped into Derek's head 'what about Scott?' because before Derek even ever paid any attention to Stiles there had been Scott and the whole new wolf thing and the whole Scott can't control his change for shit. Also there was also the fact that he probably kinda hated Derek right now cause he had taken away his one chance of being normal. And Stiles was Scotts' best friend and that meant that if Derek wanted anything with Stiles he would have to make the piece with Scott. Derek sighed, then chuckled realizing his mind had just gone on a rant similar to how Stiles would when he got exited... or nervous. Derek got a mischievous smile at that, he loved making Stiles nervous, it always made the boy blush.

Derek figured he might as well get to work on the whole Scott problem now after all he had nothing better to do, he pulled out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts Derek landed on the contact newbie and pressed call.

The phone rang twice before Scott picked up.

"hello?" Scott sounded very board

"Scott? It's Derek."

"I know, why are you calling, Oh my god is Stiles ok?" and just like that Derek all of a sudden liked Scott a lot more. The sheer panic in his voice at the thought of Stiles hurt made Derek's heart swell. Although as Scott kept on rambling it started to annoy the alpha wolf. "Just cause Stiles sad that you found him I the woods... do you need me to come over? Where are you guys?"

"Scott!" Derek barked in his alpha voice effectively shutting the younger man up. " Stiles is fine" Derek heard Scott sigh in relief. " could you maybe come to my house to talk about the whole wolf thing?" Derek really hoped he said yes cause he wanted to get this shit over with quickly as possible. There was a moments pause before,

"Alright I'll be there in twenty" Derek could hear the apprehension in his voice but he could also here the strength there, like Scott was preparing for a fight. 'well damn' Derek thought as he hung up.

(And then I said that there shalt be a line, and there was, and it was good)

Derek was sitting on the dilapidated porch of his childhood home when Scott came riding up on his bike. Scott pulled his bike up and leaned it against the most stable part of the porch he could find.

"Hi Derek" Scott said taking the stairs up to the porch two at a time. "What did you want to talk about?" Scott said this somewhat sullenly.

Derek sighed not for the first time in Scott's presence. "Look, Scott I know you must be angry at me" Derek started only to be cut off by a seething Scott.

"Angry Derek, you think ANGRY covers it? You took away my one chance of having a life! A life with Alison! How could you Derek! Can you even give me one good reason why you did it!" Scott seemed almost close to tears.

Derek felt for the boy, he really did, but also he did have a good reason for why he took away Scott's chance to be normal. "Scott" Derek said soothingly it felt strange coming from his mouth. "I really do have a good reason for what I did will you be quiet long enough to let me explain?" Derek's voice was low and almost threatening but not really.

Scott only nodded his head in agreement not trusting his voice, he was on the verge of tears after all.

"There was no proof that this would fix you, that killing my uncle would remove the curse from you. But more than that what if it didn't work and I'd let you take his life?" Scott opened his mouth to talk but Derek held up his hand and gave a look that clearly said 'let me finish' "if it hadn't worked you would be alpha, if you think you have trouble controlling your wolf now, you would be killing people with the power the alpha would have given you."

At the end of Derek's little speech Scott looked nothing but thoughtful (an admittedly foreign look to his face) and after a moment Scott nodded.

"So your saying you did what you did to protect me and everyone around us?" Scott stated the question more than asked it. Derek nodded in approval. After a minute of tense silence Scott finally sighed all the fighting energy draining from him.

"Ok Derek, I still don't want to say thank you though" Scott said glaring again but this time with little to no malice behind it.

Derek glared back his eyes flashing red for a moment as his wolf recognized the challenge set forth by Scott's wolf. Scott's eyes dropped down to his sneakers when Derek's eyes flashed a second time.

"Derek?" Scott asked knowing he was going to regret what he was about to ask. "Will you still help train me?"

Derek could have done a little dance you know if he wasn't a bit burly alpha werewolf... none the less he was happy that Scott was asking him, it would mean he would have an excuse to see Stiles.

"Yes Scott but on one stipulation." Derek said sternly, to which Scott raised an eye brow. "you have to be part of my pack, like really part of my pack." to this Scott looked confused before "I kinda figured I already was..."

Derek smirked, so Scott had already accepted being part of the pack. "well if you have truly accept that then yes, you are pack. I expect to see both you and Stiles tomorrow after school for training."

"Stiles?" Scott asked looking confused (as he almost always did) "Why would Stiles need to train?" Scott wondered looking at Derek.

"Scott do you really want Stiles to be defenseless next time something bad comes to Beacon hills?"

Scott shuddered at the though. He wanted his friend to be safe and therefor understood why with the training. But it took a couple minutes for it to sink in completely.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Me obviously

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: I love all of you! Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep writing, anyway. Onwards to fiction!

Last time:

Stiles groaned at that. The next day was indeed a Monday meaning he would have to deal with fucking Jackson and Lydia ignoring him and Danny not answering his questions and all the other crap in his life and on top of that it meant he couldn't go visit Derek until late and by then the sour-wolf would probably be not home and wahhhhhhhh he had an essay to write!

Mr. Stilinski got up an patted his son on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow son." he said before grabbing his official officer jacket and leaving. Stiles didn't move from his spot with his head on the table until he heard his fathers police cruiser drive down the road.

Now for things of yummy goodness well actually not just yet but in a bit:

Stiles had popped three adderal a couple minutes after his father had left and started in on his stupid essay thing. God did he ever hate English essays, they where never any fun. But now he was finished, FINALY FINISHED! As soon as the paper came off his printer still warm from the inner mechanics of the printer Stiles was up and doing a happy dance for his success. He gripped the paper in one hand and the other was held above his head in a fist pump of epic proportions. Right in the middle of a very clumsy turn Stiles phone chimed signaling that he had a text, the sudden noise caused Stiles to fall on his rear.

After quickly shoving his paper in his back pack Stiles stood from his position on the floor rubbing his tail bone and grimacing. Picking up his phone Stiles saw that the text was from Scott "well who else would be texting little old me?" Stiles muttered to himself in good humor. With a couple touches of the screen Stiles was looking at his best friends message.

(**Bold **= Scott _Italic _= Stiles)

**'Dude! Your never gonna guess what just happened!'**

_'Did a bunch of midgets and a bunch of dwarfs get into a turf war over the local Starbucks threatening harmless civilians causing you to step in and use all your wolfy powers to break up the fighting and thus bring peace to the only to gangs in Beacon Hills?' _yes ladies and gentlemen Stiles even manages to ramble over text. 

**'uh...no...'**

_'alright that was my only guess, tell me.'_

**'Derek and me just kinda made peace' **

_'so I was kinda right you did bring peace to the two biggest gangs in Beacon Hills' _Stiles sarcasm was heavily implied even over text.

**'Oh haha Stiles very funny. Actually it was kinda nice, he made some good points... oh and he wants to train both of us!'**

_'Both of us? Why?'_

**'he said he wants you to be able to protect yourself if any other 'big bads' show up in Beacon Hills'**

Stiles had been about to text back when he heard a tapping at his window causing him to whip around to quickly in his computer chair and knock it over sending him and his phone sprawling to the floor.

"Owwwwwwwwww" Stiles moaned, that had hurt. Quickly Stiles sent Scott a text so he could focus on his window.

_'GTG, c u in school tomorrow' _both Stiles and Scott knew he hated chat speak so Scott knew he must be really busy and to leave him alone without Stiles having to actually say it.

(So yah so cliche it hurts but it also works so well for this story.)

Derek felt really uncomfortable standing outside Stiles' house with a handful of pebbles that he was systematically tossing at Stiles window. Stiles locked window...Derek would refuse this but when he had originally climbed up to find the window locked he had pouted.

Derek heard a crash and then Stiles said 'Owwwwwwwwww' and Derek really hopped he hadn't just caused serious injury to his mate. There was a shuffling, then a thump and a squeak that Derek was pretty sure was the floor boards by Stiles window. Then there he was, standing in the window with the dim light from his room making his skin glow. Derek thought he was beautiful.

(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand back to Stiles, cause I feel like it, so deal.)

When Stiles saw Derek out of his window he thought the werewolf looked ethereal and dangerous, but so calm. Derek was smiling at him. Stiles smiled back and tried to open the window only for it to be locked. Stiles never locked his windows meaning his father had been in there and thought it was a safety hazard to always have his windows unlocked.

Stiles unlocked both sides of the window with a grunt before starting to pull it open. All of a sudden the window was open in front of him with no effort and Derek was there balancing on his toes on the window sill. Shocked by Derek's abrupt movement Stiles stumbled back and fell onto his bed.

Stiles was on the bed the wrong way so only his top half fit. Both of his legs where sprawled out in front of him wide open, and his t-shirt had ridden up showing just a touch of flesh. His button up was undone and almost completely slipped of one shoulder. Stiles was also blushing in embarrassment a flush that covered this cheeks, ears and traveled down his neck, which was clearly visible to Derek with the was Stiles was sitting with his back in a pleasing arch. He looked positively debauched and absolutely accidentally sexy.

"UH hi Derek wasn't expecting you... up here erm that fast..." Stiles licked his lips out of habit not noticing the predatory spark it lit in Dereks' eyes.

"Well I was gonna sneak up on you but your window was locked" Derek said teasingly slowly approaching Stiles who still seemed oblivious to how horny Derek was.

Stiles chuckled and ran a hand through his buzzed hair, "yah my pa must have locked it" Stiles said finally making eye contact with Derek. Derek's eyes where glowing red making all the angles of his face look sharper, more pronounced. Stiles gulped, all of a sudden he was very worried about how he was sitting cause if Derek kept looking at him like that he would need a loser pair of pants.

Derek smirked when Stiles gulped, watching his adams-apple move up and down. The more Derek stared without blinking the more flustered Stiles became. Derek could smell the pheromones coming of the boy, who kept shifting as if it would alleviate the pressure of Dereks' gaze.

"Oh," Derek took a step forward "so you weren't" another step "trying to keep me out then." a final step and Derek was standing snugly between Stiles legs. Stiles mouth flapped for a second before his brain started working again.

"Actually now that your cleared as a murderer I figured you would use the front door, you know like everyone else... except me" the last part was mumbled but Derek heard it load and clear smirking when he realized that Stiles must use his window often to sneak out past dark.

Derek leaned over Stiles who in response flattened himself against the bed, attempting to keep a respectable distance between Derek and himself. Derek chose to just lean down a bit farther over Stiles, their faces where close enough that they could each feel the other breath on there faces.

"Stiles" Dereks voice was hard, like it used to be back when he still slammed Stiles into walls for reasons other than to taste his tonsils. He could feel Stiles tense under him at the tone of voice and smirked because a strong wave of arousal also crashed over him at the same time. So Stiles likes when he was domineering, Derek could deal with that.

"Have you been bad and sneaking out?" Dereks' breath just barely ghosted over Stiles ear and he shuttered.

"N-now where would you get an i-idea like that silly-wolf" Stiles managed to get out. This was difficult because Stiles heart had crawled up into his throat when Derek had first leaned over him.

"OH, here and there" Derek replied placing both of his hands on either side of Stiles head, his right thumb brushing just slightly against the column of Stiles neck.

"Mmmmmmh?" was all Stiles could really say, the heat being radiated off Dereks' leather clad torso had effectively melted his brain. Derek chuckled at the humans garbled response.

For a moment Derek thought about laying down on Stiles, just blanketing the younger mans body with his own but he still had apprehensions. Sure Stiles had been very responsive to him before both in the forest and in the was room of his house but in all fairness the first time Stiles had been half asleep and the second time Derek had been half naked and therefor lust may have been clouding Stiles judgment. Sighing Derek sifted to the side and lay next to Stiles the wrong way on his tinny bed, very close next to Stiles.

Stiles was confused one second he was sure he was gonna get kisses from the hot man leaning over him and then suddenly he was cold and the bed was dipping to the left next to him and Derek was sighing. Stiles frowned in confusion, he had wanted kisses, and possibly more but now Derek wasn't close enough for kisses and possibly more, Derek was at his side, talking to him. Shit Derek was talking to him, quick pay attention.

"-nd I just need to make sure you understand that... Stiles?"

"umm...is there any chance you could repeat all of that?" Stiles said sitting up just enough to look sheepishly down at Derek, the alpha wolf rolled his eyes before turning serious again.

"I just wanted to make sure this it what you wanted, that you really do want m-... this" Derek cut himself off just before he said me, that would have been way to sappy for him but he had the feeling that Stiles had caught his slip anyway and was thus refusing to look at the boy gazing down at him.

Stiles was shocked, was the great adonis Derek Hale really pusillanimous? Did he really think that Stiles wouldn't want him? And then it clicked for Stiles, it wasn't that Derek was worried that Stiles didn't want him, it was that he was afraid the Stiles wouldn't want him after, that there would really be nothing there. Stiles (for once) chose a silent form of communication over his usual choice of blabbering.

(woooh, read on dear sweet people. Read and enjoy)

Derek had let his eyes slip closed as he let Stiles proses what he had said. He was therefor rather shocked when he felt his mate straddle his stomach just above his hips. As soon as Dereks eyes snapped open Stiles was in his view, he looked so nervous and unsure of himself and yet still so determined. Slowly one of Stiles hands came up to softly cup Dereks cheek before he leaned in and kissed the older males forehead.

After the first kiss Stiles let his lips skim over Dereks brow over one eyelid, then the other and finally, finally, down to Dereks lips.

Derek knew what Stiles was trying to do, trying and succeeding in comforting him. Derek smiled into the kiss allowing Stiles to hesitantly take the lead.

Stiles was obviously inexperienced, but not in a bad way just hesitant and careful not wanting to do anything wrong. After a few seconds Derek shifted underneath Stiles sitting up slowly causing Stiles to slip down and settle in Dereks' lap.

The kiss broke once Derek was fully upright and their eyes made contact. Stiles gasped again seeing Dereks eyes, they weren't red yet but they had a haze over them that glowed red, it was stunning and wayyyyyyy to arousing in Stiles humble opinion.

"Please" Stiles whispered still gazing into Dereks eyes. He wasn't even sure what he was asking for, but he was pretty sure Derek did.

A/N: and yet another cliffy, please don't hate me! Also already like ½ done with ch. 10 so you won't have to wait to long...hopefully


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Me obviously

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: wooooooooh typing at 1:18 AM, just for you guys, I really hope you like this chapter cause it's smut. Not full on sex but still not safe for young viewers. Hope you like it. Review and tell me how I did cause this is my first time posting smut ever. Also special shout out to VampirePrinssess your reviews always make me laugh, but all you other reviewers out there don't think that I love you any less ok.

How I ended last chapter that made all of you hate me:

The kiss broke once Derek was fully upright and their eyes made contact. Stiles gasped again seeing Dereks eyes, they weren't red yet but they had a haze over them that glowed red, it was stunning and wayyyyyyy to arousing in Stiles humble opinion.

"Please" Stiles whispered still gazing into Dereks eyes. He wasn't even sure what he was asking for, but he was pretty sure Derek did.

How I'm gonna make you all love me again:

"Please" it was so soft. So... small and full of hope. Derek's face cracked into a smile once again before he leaned in claiming Stiles lips.

The kiss was soft and dare Stiles think, loving? It was slow and wet and so simple in it's pressure that Stiles had to pull back to gasp a second after the kiss had started. All the emotions flowing of both of them was making Stiles head foggy, but the second he pulled back from Dereks lips he regretted it because Derek got this look. This look that said 'I knew it, I'm not good enough. I'm too broken.'

"Derek" Stiles said slowly getting the werewolf attention, "kiss me again." The older man perked up immediately at Stiles demand before realizing that Stiles hadn't demanded he had just _commanded_ him.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Did you just order me?" he breathed against Stiles lips teasingly.

"N-No, respectfully requested. Now fucking kiss me." Stiles smirked as he said the last part enunciating each word very carefully and slowly. It drew a growl from the man beneath him. The noise and the vibrations from Derek caused heat to pool in the lacrosse players stomach.

This time Derek didn't waist any time in following Stiles instructions no mater how much his wolf protested saying 'we should show him who is in control' Still Derek reined it in and focused on his mates lips. How soft they where, how they where slightly chapped but moist from kissing and most importantly how easily they parted when Derek's tongue came out and licked at them.

Stiles couldn't help it, the second Dereks' tongue entered his mouth he let out a groan of appreciation. The noise only seemed to egg Derek on to kiss him harder. Derek's arms came up around Stiles one around his lower back and one with his hand pressed just between Stiles shoulder blades, pushing Stiles closer to himself. By the time their chests bumped together they both had to pull their heads back for air. Derek leaned down to nibble at Stiles neck as Stiles sat in Derek's lap panting and trying to catch his breath. It seemed to be impossible, 'Derek must have stolen my ability to breath,' Stiles thought to himself.

Stiles thought was only proven when Derek bit at his shoulder where his t-shirt had been pulled aside before soothing it with a lick and a kiss. This very small action on Dereks part had caused Stiles to whine in the back of his throat and lose his breath all over again.

Derek smirked against pale skin when he heard the whine and then a gasp. Stiles was so ridiculously responsive, it was a huge turn on for him, it probably had something to do with Stiles virgin status. Wait, Derek paused, 'was Stiles a virgin? Could Derek really be his first?' He wanted to know. Slowly Derek slid both his hands down to Stiles ass.

(Behold the line of porn, isn't it nice? Also it's 1:30 in the morning I think I'ma' finish this chapter after some sleep)

Stiles moaned and let his head drop to Dereks shoulder the second he felt the older mans hands on his rear. Dereks hands where so hot they felt almost as if there was no fabric between his palms and Stiles bare skin, as if the heat had melted the fabric all away. Dereks hands coupled with what the werewolf was doing to Stiles neck was making it very difficult for Stiles to think anything, which was a bit of a novelty for him because Stiles brain was _always_ going.

"Stiles?" oh great Derek was talking again, how did he expect Stiles to pay attention when he kept rubbing his hands over Stiles lower back and ass? That and the little nips and kissed that kept on being pressed to his shoulder, then his jaw, then his adams apple.

"W-What Derek?" Stiles stuttered out around a whimper when Derek gave a particularly hard nip to the soft flesh right under his jaw.

"Have you ever done this before? I mean has anyone ever touched you like this?" Derek emphasized his question by sliding one of his hands under Stiles loose shirts and letting his finger tips graze over Stiles pale flesh. Stiles shuttered and forgot he had been asked a question for a bit using fist fulls of Dereks hair to drag the werewolf back up for a kiss. It was sloppy and almost frantic as Derek's hands kept roaming over Stiles back and grazing over Stiles sides.

Derek broke the kiss and looked into Stiles unfocused eyes, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'well?'

Stiles removed one of his hands from where it was tangled in Dereks hair to run through his own hair. Stiles cleared his throat before his sheepish answer came out.

"Kinda..." Stiles was blushing and looking down but not really seeing.

"Define 'kinda'" Derek growled practically vibrating with annoyance shocking Stiles somewhat.

"Well like two years ago Danny was trying to figure out if he was really gay or..." Stiles trailed off for a second trying to organize his thoughts. It didn't help that he was extremely aroused and sitting in the lap of an extremely smexy werewolf, who was glaring at him trying to get him to continue with his explanation.

"So he asked me for help and there was some kissing, nothing like this but some..." Stiles got very quiet towards the end feeling embarrassed and wanting nothing more than to bury his face in Dereks chest but refrained not wanting to seem weak.

(so line and I really didn't want Stiles being SUPER VIRGIN so I gave him the tiniest bit of experience, just the tiniest bit though. Like supper really really tiny)

Derek wasn't sure what he should be feeling. What immediately came to mind was his wolf telling him to 'go kill what had dared to touch what was theirs.' However more than anything he wanted to know more was how far they had gotten because how could Danny not take advantage of the hot piece of ass that was Stiles when he was given the chance.

Derek had obviously been thinking to long because when he started to feel Stiles fidgeting and while under normal circumstances this would be endearing or even annoying Stiles was sitting in Dereks lap and 'OH GOD!' Derek thought gripping Stiles hips tightly halting the younger males actions.

"Stiles" Derek panted trying very hard to control himself, "I need to know how much is the 'some' you did with Danny?"

Stiles was stunned why did Derek care so much about this? Did Derek maybe care about him and that's why he wanted to know, did Derek maybe actually want _something_ with Stiles? Something more that.. whatever this was? Regardless of all the questions he had buzzing around his over active mind Stiles decided his safest option would be to answer Derek's question before asking any of his own.

"J-Just some quick kisses, not even very much tongue." Stiles was nervous, what if Derek got angry and left? But to his surprise Derek smiled at him looking... somewhat relieved.

"So what your telling me," Derek started still somewhat creepily "is that he only did this." Derek leaned in and gave Stiles a quick and very sweet kiss.

"But he didn't do this?" Derek leaned in again this time plundering Stiles mouth with his tongue drawing a moan from the boy in his lap. Derek smirked into the kiss then running his tongue over the roof of Stiles mouth making the boy gasp before pulling back.

"Or this?" This time Derek kissed and licked and oh god bit down Stiles neck to his collar bone as well as ran his hands back under the baggy t-shirt hiding Stiles frame, scratching lightly down his spine. Stiles was pretty sure he would be content to let Derek do this to him forever, no joke, the world could end so long as Stiles died as Dereks' lips kept teasingly ghosting over his pulse point followed by teeth and Oh! Derek's fingers where playing around the edge of his pants, his fingers occasionally dipping down to the lowest part of his very lower back.

At the feeling of teasing fingers as his waist band Stiles couldn't help but rock forward in Dereks' lap, he needed the friction. He was so hard and Derek was, fuck Derek was moaning against his neck! It almost sounded more like a growl than anything but damn Stiles was just proud he got any sort of noise to issue from those delicious lips. When he rocked forward again this time Stiles reveled in the feeling of Dereks hardness brushing against his own, even through their jeans.

(So... are you liking it so far? I hope you are, I've never really written smut before, read tons, but never written.)

Derek needed more. Stiles was rocking into his lap and it was arousing as fuck, the way Stiles body was moving against him. Derek lifted his head up off of Stiles neck to look at his boys face. Stiles was a thing of beauty, his head was thrown back in a delicate arch as he panted and moved. The flush from his cheeks had moved all the way down his neck and... damn. Stiles shirt was blocking his view, he wanted to see.

Once again Derek gripped Stiles hips to still him only this time the boy above him whined in protest making little jerking motions with his hips not wanting the delicious friction to end.

"Derek" the name passed Stiles lips as an imploring request, not just a name.

"Yes Stiles?" Derek asked teasingly knowing how difficult it would be fore Stiles to answer.

Stiles moaned half in frustration and half in sexual frustration. Talking was never this hard before, why did Derek insist on making his life difficult?

"Why did you stop?" Stiles was gritting his teeth trying very hard to stay still knowing that if he tried to rock back down into Dereks lap the hands on his hips would tighten and leave bruises, bruises that would be really difficult to explain away.

"Stop this?" Derek asked looking into Stiles rich earth colored eye's while he lifted his hips to grind his erection into Stiles butt. Stiles gasped at the feeling but remained cognizant enough to nod a 'yes' at Derek.

"Oh. Well Stiles," the name was basically a purr, "I stopped for two reasons, the first and more important one is that I want you to take your shirt off and the second is that my legs are going a little numb."

The human was so shocked by Dereks first reason that it took him a moment to realize what the werewolf had said after 'take your shirt off' but when the words finally did register Stiles mind automatically started to form a devious plan.

A small smirk was Derek's only warning before Stiles, using a surprising amount of force, had managed to shove and twist both of them so as they fell backwards they landed on the bed, laying the right way with Dereks head in the pillows and Stiles still straddling his thighs. Attempting to reorient himself Derek pulled his legs up onto the bed and completely missed Stiles moving up slightly so he was sitting less on Dereks legs and more on his hips thus pressing both of their hard dicks together. The shocking and very nice feeling of pressure on his dick made Derek gasp before it trailed of into a groan of appreciation.

"So Derek what was this you where saying about my shirt?" Stiles asked as Dereks hands found their way automatically to his hips. Stiles decided that his hips where Dereks' hands favorite place in the world.

However before Derek could answer Stile question the smaller male was letting his button up slide of his shoulders down and off. Stiles then flung his shirt to the floor before teasingly running his fingers around the edge of his t-shirt.

Stiles knew he wanted to tease Derek but it wasn't like he had ever done anything like this before so what did he do, well Stiles looked back in his memory banks to the singular (many) gay porn videos he had ever watched and decided to quote one of them, but Derek didn't need to know that.

"Gee Derek I just don't know if I can get this off by myself..." Stiles followed his comment with what he hoped was a sexy pout.

(Yes Stiles watches gay porn, in fact he watches all sorts of porn, all different kinds, in all it's glorious diversity)

Stiles was trying to kill him, there was no other reason he would make that face and oh god, Stiles was heavily implying that Derek needed to help him get undressed.

Derek very slowly slid his hands up from their resting place on Stiles hips up under the loose blue t-shirt bringing it up, bunching it around his wrists as he continued to work his hands upward stroking at all the creamy skin he could touch. Derek had to lean up slightly well Stiles leaned down to help pull the shirt over his head but once Stiles was free of the material Derek just dropped back down onto his back memorizing every detail he could of Stiles, every freckle, all the slopes and rises of Stiles slightly toned form. Dereks hands moved back down and settled on Stiles thighs this time.

The more Derek just lay there staring at him the more nervous Stiles got the deeper red his blush got making Derek just want to lay there and watch the progression of red down the boys now exposed chest. It was a vicious cycle. After a minute Stiles arms came up to cover his chest defensively making Derek realize that Stiles must be thinking he didn't look good, which is ridiculous. Stiles looked like his mate, his perfect partner, the complimentary soul to his own. The thought made Derek smile.

When Dereks hand came up and pulled Stiles arms down off his chest Stiles didn't fight at all he just let his arms fall to his sides as Dereks hands began to carefully run over his bare torso.

Still feeling awkward Stiles covered with humor. "See something you like?" it was an old joke but appropriate given the circumstances. What Stiles didn't expect was an honest answer, which is what he got.

"yes" was all Derek had to say and the room seemed very silent all of a sudden. Nothing but the two mens' breathing and slightly erratic heart beats. His answer had shocked Stiles and he could see that, he could hear it too in the changing tempo of the boys heart beats.

"I like everything I see about you Stiles." Derek said running his gaze over every inch of bare skin in his line of sight.

"I also like everything I hear, and feel," Derek allowed one of his palms to drag across Stiles left nipple, "and smell, and taste" Derek leaned up then kissing the center of Stiles chest right as Stiles breath caught. No one had ever bothered to tell him anything like that before.

Feeling it was appropriate Stiles bent his head forward asking silently for a kiss, Derek was happy to oblige.

"you know," Stiles said breaking the kiss to breath, "it's so not fare that you still have your shirt on."

Derek sat up without saying anything opening his legs so Stiles would land between them. Both of Stiles legs where still hooked over Dereks though.

As Derek sat up the bulge in his jeans became more prominent but Stiles wasn't really paying any attention because Derek was dragging his own black t-shirt up over his head exposing his ripped body to a gaping Stiles. It wasn't like Stiles had never seen Derek shirtless before but now he was shirtless to and they where so close he could feel the heat that Derek was giving off in waves.

"Derek I want..." Stiles trailed off not knowing what to do.

"Want what?" Derek asked looking into the nervous teenagers eyes.

"to touch, you" Stiles said very very quietly as if hoping the lowered volume of the statement would lessen his embarrassment, it didn't.

Derek picked up Stiles hand from where it was fiddling with a loose ring from his belt and placed it on his chest giving Stiles an encouraging smile before capturing Stiles lips again in a kiss.

This kiss quickly dissolved into something hotter and messier than all their previous ones. Derek was very domineering gripping at Stiles where he had previously only been gently running his hands. To quickly for Stiles to really register Derek flipped both of them so he had the teen pinned beneath his body.

Almost unconsciously Dereks hand wandered until he was palming Stiles very hard dick through his jeans. Stiles let out a gasping groan and bucked into the hand not able to control himself. Pleased with Stiles reaction Derek made quick work of undoing Stiles belt and jeans before slipping his hand in and running his fingers over Stiles stiff skin.

Derek paused for a moment letting his hand just rest around Stiles cock as the teen squirmed beneath him, he didn't want to fuck Stiles, not yet at least. But he did want more than this. Leaning up so his mouth was level with Stiles ear Derek asked, "Stiles, can I taste you, please?"

Stiles couldn't have stopped his hips from rocking up if his life had depended on it. Moaning Stiles could only nod yes to Derek not trusting his voice to come out as anything more than small whimpering noises.

Dereks eyes turned crimson when Stiles gave his consent, his wolf wanted to taste their mate to. Derek licked and kissed and bit and sucked and mouthed his way down down down, impossibly low leaving little love bites all over Stiles body.

"Lift your hips" Derek commanded in a low voice as he bit and sucked at Stiles left hip bone that was peeking over his jeans. Stiles complied immediately. The werewolf dragged pants and boxers down until Stiles hard length came free smacking his belly leaving a small wet patch from pre-come, Derek just smiled and lapped it up savoring the taste.

Stiles cried out and threw his arm over his eyes when Derek first took him in his mouth. It was hot and moist and suction and hvjlahfisofghatigo 404 error, Stiles brain was going to need a reboot. Stiles knew he was making all sorts of very inappropriate very load noises but his brains functionality only got worse and worse especially when Derek took him all the way to the root and hummed. Being a teenager with basically no sexual stamina Stiles could feel that he was already on the edge.

Derek could smell and feel that Stiles was close so he did the only plausible thing to do in his situation. He sucked harder and brought one hand up to fondle Stiles balls. And just like that Stiles was cumming down Derek Hales throat. Stiles body went completely limp as Derek swallowed around him.

Derek moved so he could pull Stiles boxers back up and remove the boys jeans completely. Derek ten kissed just above Stiles belly button and moved back up the boys body to kiss his lips. Stiles responded eagerly but tiredly, glancing at the clock on Stiles bed side counter Derek saw that it was close to one in the morning.

"Sleep" Derek said kissing Stiles nose as the teen yawned.

Something in Stiles wouldn't let him sleep though because, what about Derek? He could feel that Derek was still hard through his jeans and it wasn't fare for Stiles to be to only one to have a mind blowing organism tonight so being the crafty little bastard that he was Stiles asked in his most tiers and pleading voice, "Stay?" and just like that Derek was laying down next to him cradling his boy to his chest.

As soon as Stiles was pulled up next to Dereks chest he could hear the wolfs heart beat, it was still going very fast so Stiles placed a gentile kiss over it before sliding his hands down between their bodies.

Derek tensed when he felt Stiles hands at his fly but before he could ask Dereks pants where open and Stiles hand where wrapped securely around his very stiff erection.

"Stiles..." the name came out a broken moan making Stiles feel just a bit more confidant. It didn't feel that different from touching himself so Stiles just decided to do to Derek what he liked to do to himself, only backwards...

Stiles brought his thumb up over the head of Dereks cock feeling that it was damp with pre-cum and smiled, he must be doing something right. Starting off slow Stiles began to pump Dereks cock enjoying the little noises that Derek was trying to keep in. changing pressure and speed occasionally the hang job seemed almost lazy to Stiles but after a while Derek started to thrust into his had making Stiles think he was close. With a very specific twisting motion and a certain pressure right under the head of Dereks cock Stiles took a nipple into his mouth and sucked effectively bringing Derek over the edge into the white fuzziness of orgasm land.

Stiles stroked Derek threw his release collecting Dereks cum in his hand. When Stiles pulled his hands out of Dereks pants he reached over Dereks head to grab at the tissue box next to the bed to clean of his hands.

"Be here when I wake up?" Stiles said sounding afraid not looking Derek in the eye.

"where else would I be?" Derek answered squeezing Stiles a little tighter to him.

So the two of them fell asleep like that legs tangled together arms wrapped around one another content and warm inside and out.

A/N2:... please tell me I did alright this is actually my first attempt at writing smut so... yah hope you liked it? Also i love con crit so if you have any feel free to share that with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Me obviously

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: so sorry this took a while but I haven't really been working seeing as I was roped into going on a vacation, with my family, in the middle of the woods, with no computer, it was awful. Anyway! Here we go chapter 11, I already have like this one and the next three or so chapters outlined though so I should start updating at my normal speed.

Last time:

"Be here when I wake up?" Stiles said sounding afraid not looking Derek in the eye.

"where else would I be?" Derek answered squeezing Stiles a little tighter to him.

So the two of them fell asleep like that legs tangled together arms wrapped around one another content and warm inside and out.

Now:

Stiles woke as he always did, very abruptly. As previously mentioned, for the ADHD riddled boy, there was very rarely the hazy land of tired. There was simply awake and asleep. Stiles also as usual woke exactly three minutes before his alarm clock was set to wake him for school. Reaching out Stiles turned off the alarm knowing that if it was left on it would just annoy him latter. But as much as Stiles was no longer tired he was extremely comfortable and warm which was weird because Stiles usually froze in his sleep cause he always left his window open just a tinny bit so Scott could come in no matter what time it was. Then there was a slight noise behind him and Stiles felt a puff of someone breathing on the back of his neck and it all came back to him.

(Oh yes there is a line here, after just one paragraph... how sad... oh well)

Derek woke when he felt Stiles breathing change knowing that it meant the younger boy was waking Derek lay still behind Stiles. Unlike last time Stiles awoke in Derek's arms however this time Stiles remained laying comfortably back against Dereks' chest. His breathing different from sleep but still even and slow, clam. It made Derek relax slightly and release a sigh. Derek regret the decision to breath however when Stiles tensed slightly against him. Not full on body ridged but still not all loose and relaxed like he should be right after sleep.

(I am a beautiful fruit salad and anyone who dares to tell me otherwise will face my wrath!)

Stiles tensed for a moment as him memories flooded him. Derek and kisses and...more. And then that question, he had asked Derek to stay and he had, stayed, it made Stiles insides feel warm. Stiles leaned a little bit more into the body behind him and sighed contently, fuck school he was gonna stay here until Derek decided to get up.

Derek smiled as Stiles melted back against him. He has initially been shocked when Stiles had asked him to stay last night but now he was just happy he had bent to his mates request. Derek pulled Stiles more securely to him making them touch from collar bone to calf, Stiles back to Dereks front. Shifting slightly Derek lifted his head so he could talk directly into Stiles ear.

"Good morning" Dereks whisper was load in the quiet room, but it wasn't the awkward sort of load that made you want to make noise to cover up the silence it was the kind that made anything spoken important and clear.

Stiles rolled over in Derek's arms letting his palms rest on Derek's bare chest. Stiles had to look up slightly to see Dereks face properly so instead of straining his neck he chose to, instead, do a little awkward shuffle wiggle thing to move up so that they where face to face.

"You stayed?" Stiles stated it as a question with a bit of awww in his voice causing Derek to once again worry about the state of his boy's self confidence. Instead of verbally answering Derek chose to instead pull Stiles closer and his him soundly on the lips.

"Yes Stiles. I stayed." Derek looked intently into Stiles eye's as he said this hoping his feelings got thru.

Stiles blushed and hid his face against Dereks shoulder, this however gave Derek a very clear view of his clock.

"Stiles, don;t you have school in like twenty minutes?" Derek of coarse already knew the answer. His question was confirmed when Stiles just hugged him closer mumbling something about chemistry against his neck.

Derek smirked and rolled Stiles out off the bed.

"Go to school, make sure to bring yourself and Scott by afterward." Derek then grabbed his shirt and jumped out the window before Stiles could so much as give an indignant squawk.

I feel horrible that this is so short but hay its an update at least right, next ch will be up at some point tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Me obviously

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: See told you I'd have this up in a day. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter even though it was tiny. Also more characters in this one mainly more Scott, Danny and Jackson. Just a smidgen of Lydia and Alison.

Last time:

Derek smirked and rolled Stiles out off the bed.

"Go to school, make sure to bring yourself and Scott by afterward." Derek then grabbed his shirt and jumped out the window before Stiles could so much as give an indignant squawk.

Now (from Danny's pov!):

Danny and Jackson had been sitting in the hall before school with a couple of their teem mates discussing tactics for the upcoming game that Friday. However being goalie Danny hadn't really been paying attention at all because his only strategy was keep ball from entering net, try your best. It was in his slightly glazed state half listening to whatever Jackson was saying that his attention was caught by Stiles.

Now Danny and Stiles where sort of friends, they where amicable and worked together for school projects most of the time because they wanted to keep their grades up. Danny was shocked as he saw Stiles because he had the walk. It was that walk that Danny had seen on Jackson many times before, he knew he did it and it was the walk of 'I got some booty last night' oh yes Danny knew that walk well (any friend of Jackson would).

Giving some half hearted excuse about a paper Danny got up and trailed after Stiles to confirm his suspicion. He found Stiles sitting by himself propped up against his locker with a goofy ass smile on his face, yup Stiles defiantly got some last night.

"Soooo, who is she?" Danny asked leaning against the lockers by Stiles looking down at the other boy. His question seemed to snap Stiles out of some sort of haze.

"W-W-what?" Stiles stuttered looking up at his friend.

Danny grinned "Who. Is. She?" Danny asked more forcefully taking note of the four hickeys on Stiles neck, Danny suspected that there where more beneath where he could see.

At Danny's question Stiles eyes dropped to his hands in his lap and blushed bright red.

"I" Stiles cleared his throat when the I came out as a squeek, "I don't know what your talking about." Stiles said lifting his chin defiantly.

Danny sighed in exasperation. "oh come on Stiles, you are covered I hickeys and you have the walk, you know the one you make fun of me for whenever I hook up with someone. So I repeat, who is she?"

Stiles hands flew up to his neck, damn it Derek how could you!

When Stiles Didn't answer his question for a third time Danny began to get suspicious. He would think Stiles would be proud to hook up with some chick... unless...

"Stiles?" Danny asked sliding down next to him taking a seat facing the boy. "Was it a she?"

(So I love Danny there is probs gonna be a lot of him in this just fyi)

Stiles could feel Danny's eyes on him and it only made him feel more and more awkward. Quickly weighing the pro's and con's of telling Danny he decided that Danny was actually the perfect person to tell. After all he knew Danny wouldn't be prejudiced and Danny knew nothing about the whole werewolf problem so yah...

"um Danny please don't telly anyone, and itwasaguynamedDerek" Stiles rushed the last part out feeling his face burn. He only got more embarrassed when he looked up to find Danny smirking at him triumphantly. Suddenly Danny's face turned serious.

"Of coarse I wont tell anyone Stiles but it might be kinda hard cause your neck looks like you got mauled." Danny's smirk was back by the last part.

"uhhhh" Stiles stammered, "how can I hide these I'm not really-" Danny cut him off by holding up his hand.

"I got you covered" Danny said already rummaging around in his bag only to pull out an oversized red hoody.

Stiles took it gratefully, pulling it on and bunching it up around his neck looking as Danny for approval.

"yup," Danny said "all covered up, just try not to look so suspicious." Danny chuckled right as the bell rang for first class.

(Time skip to lunch did you all just get a mental image of Stiles skipping cause I did.)

Scott was already sitting at their usual table when Stiles entered the cafeteria. He gave a little wave before going back to talking with Alison sitting next to him.

Stiles felt lucky no one had noticed his neck all morning but that might also be because he didn't have Scott in his first two classes.

"hey man" Stiles said unenthusiastically as he plopped down dropping his backpack.

Scott looked up his nose crinkling. "Dude why do you smell like D-" Stiles held his breath he was so not ready to answer that question "-anny?"

Stiles was shell shocked for a moment 'Danny, why was he asking about Danny?' then Stiles looked down at himself and remembered.

"Oh, I was cold this morning so he lent me this sweater." Stiles gestured down at his red clad torso. Scott nodded in understanding, everyone loved Danny cause that's the kind of thing he always does, someones cold he gives them a sweater, someones hungry he'll fake being done with his lunch so they can have the rest, that and he managed to keep Jackson from being as much of an ass when he was around.

"So you driving us to Derek's after school?" Scott asked changing the subject.

"yah I thought so..." Stiles trailed off wondering if Derek was going to be mean to him again or if this stuff between them was a game changer. Was it only a one time thing and, fuck Alison was talking to him and Scoot was giving him a funny look. That look that said how dare you ignore my girlfriend.

"huh?" Stiles asked around a mouth full of fries.

Scott shook his head and chuckled, classic Stiles, "I was asking what you thought about Derek being the new alpha?" Alison

Stiles gulped almost choking on his fries, pounding on his own chest trying to clear his wind pipe.

"I ah..." Stiles wasn't really sure how to answer. "I guess it's good, you know no more murders or anything..." Stiles was looking down stuffing more food into his mouth.

Alison looked at him with a face that said she knew something but luckily the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Stiles was out of the room faster than a bullet.

A/N2: once again short but the next one will be longer also I want you guys's opinion on other parings cause there obviously Sterek and Scott/Alison but who do you want Danny, Jackson, Lydia with? Let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Me, Hi *waves*

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: I have two things to address first, I will continue to leave my little notes except during sex/make out parts. Secondly I still haven't decided on who to pair who with when it comes to Danny, Jackson and Lydia so keep letting my know what you think about that, also I'm totally OK with making OC's if people want them, just let me know. Anyway hope you like this chapter.

Last time:

Scott shook his head and chuckled, classic Stiles, "I was asking what you thought about Derek being the new alpha?" Alison

Stiles gulped almost choking on his fries, pounding on his own chest trying to clear his wind pipe.

"I ah..." Stiles wasn't really sure how to answer. "I guess it's good, you know no more murders or anything..." Stiles was looking down stuffing more food into his mouth.

Alison looked at him with a face that said she knew something but luckily the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Stiles was out of the room faster than a bullet.

Now:

Stiles was leaning up against his jeep waiting for Scott to hurry his ass up and stop fawning over Alison long enough to cut the umbilical cord that seemed to have grown between the two. Puffing out a sigh Stiles fidgeted against his jeep keeping his eyes glued on the entrance to the school looking for any sign of wavy black hair or the mop top on his best friends head. It took another twenty minutes for Scott to emerge from the School and by that time Stiles was close to seething. And to make matters worse Scott came out with a blushing Alison in tow.

Huffing another sigh Stiles waved them both over and fiddled with his zipper as he waited for them to walk over. As they got closer Stiles pulled the hoodie he had borrowed from Danny tighter around his neck to make sure his hickeys didn't show. Stiles had gone the the bathroom during History just to see how bad they where and had freaked out. His neck was covered in the things it looked like he had gotten into a battle with an octopus and lost, badly. Him and Derek where going to have words later.

Stiles snapped out of his musings when he heard the shuffle of Scott's feet coming towards him. Stiles could tell Scott was feeling guilty by the way he was walking, it was the same little shuffle he had done when they where six and Scott had broken his plastic shovel at the beach.

"...Hi Stiles" Scott mumbled out as he stared at the ground.

"Get in the car" Stiles huffed unable to stay mad at his best friend when he had that kicked puppy expression.

Perking up immediately Scott trotted over to the passenger side door as Stiles slid into the drivers seat.

Unable to resist poking fun at his friend Stiles had to ask.

"Soooooooooooooooo, why so late Scott?" Scott blushed when he looked over and saw the devil smile Stiles was wearing as he asked the question. Scott knew exactly what he was thinking but it was embarrassing because whatever Stiles was thinking was probably right.

"Well... Alison and me where making... Study plans for later on this week?"

Stiles chuckled "Study plans?"

"Yes study plans" Scott sighed he knew Stiles was holding in laughter, he could see the corner of his friends lips trying to twitch upward as well as his nose flaring in an attempt to hold his stoic expression.

Lucky for Scott the drive from the high school to Derek's house was fairly short so Stiles teasing came to an end as then turned onto the forest road to the burnt out shell of the Hale house.

Throwing his jeep into park making it jolt forward slightly Stiles sing songed in a voice that sounded eerily like a GPS "Now reaching your final destination!" Scott responded with that look that said 'Stiles you are being why to chipper'

Stiles just shrugged and got out of the car.

(To Dereksgirl24 you are right Derek isn't gonna like Danny's hoodie on Stiles)

Derek could hear Stiles jeep coming from the second it turned onto to dirt road that lead to his childhood home. He smiled at the thought of seeing Stiles again, his wolf had been restless all day, wanting to be with their mate. When the powder blue jeep finally came into view Dereks smile widened and his heart beat increased, he could see Stiles through the wind shield of the jeep. He was smiling and it made him beautiful.

However his happy mood didn't last long because the second Stiles stepped out of his car the smell hit him. Stiles smelled strongly of someone else, a male someone else. Now it is normal for people to smell like other people, especially right after school what with all the people you run into in the hall way but this was different this smelled like Stiles had been rubbing himself all over this other person, he was saturated in the smell and it made Derek feel sick. No one should be touching Stiles that much except for him.

Derek shook himself out of his dark thoughts and put on a neutral mask as Stiles and Scott approached him.

Scott nodded in greeting while Stiles gave a little awkward wave before looking down and kicking at the dirt.

"So we all know why we're here, lets get started." Derek started seriously bringing both of the teenagers in front of him to full attention.

Wanting to talk to Stiles alone but not wanting Scott to hear Derek quickly devised a plan that he hopped would work.

"Scott, before we start you need to warm up, run straight that way" Derek pointed to the left, "until you reach a lake then head back here that should be suitable for a warm up, but don't shift." Scott nodded not suspicious at all, he walked back to Stiles jeep to deposit both his back pack and jacket before he took off running without a glance backward.

(oh Scott, you are so thick, it's kinda cute...)

the Second Scott was out of sight Stiles began to feel butterflies in his stomach because unlike Scott Stiles could tell that something was up, Derek got this almost imperceptible crease in his brow when something was wrong. Only Stiles had no idea what was wrong, all he could think was that Derek was going to try and let him down easy and he didn't want Scott to know that they had done anything and he was trying to keep Stiles from being embarrassed in front of his best fried. Oh no what if Derek was going to kill him, cause Stiles knew that Derek said he would never hurt him but then again this was well they where rutting against each other like animals and oh god Derek was slowly walking towards Stiles with this angry look on his face and he was shirtless and the way his muscles where rippling was very distracting.

After Scott had gone Derek had spent a few seconds to study Stiles. He could tell the boy was tense but he also had his distractingly adorable confused face on. However Derek recognized the sent that Stiles was bathed in and when he did place it he was furious. It was that boy, Danny, the one Stiles ad admitted to kissing, the one who had been in Stiles room when Stiles had covered and called him Miguel.

Derek could feel a growl growing in him as he approached Stiles, his nose crinkled as Danny's smell got stronger.

"STILES," Derek grit out, his voice sounding harsh to his own ears and he regret the tone when Stiles flinched away from him. So trying his best to sound softer "Why. Do. You. Smell. Like. Danny?"

Stiles had clenched his eye's shut because after Derek had first spoken he was sure he was going to get hit, or possibly have his throat ripped out. But instead he heard the question. 'why did he smell like Danny?' it took him a few seconds to proses what Derek had asked, then it took about a minute to think of the answer. Suddenly Stiles was pissed, how dare Derek question him when it was his fault he had to barrow Danny's sweater in the first place! How dare Derek be angry at him for smelling like someone else? and just as Stiles was about to open his mouth to yell at Derek he realized something else, Derek wouldn't be angry that he smelled like someone else unless he felt somewhat possessive of him. Just like that Stiles anger melted away and he looked up into the furious eyes of his werewolf and couldn't help but smile.

Derek was confused first Stiles smelled like fear then anger and then he smelled ecstatic for some reason and was smiling up at him.

Stiles brought one hand up and let it rest over Derek's heart.

"Before I answer your question," Derek growled at him when Stiles stated that. It made Stiles finger tips tingle with vibrations. Stiles just smiled wider at him, "why do you want to know?"

Derek just stood there. Why would Stiles even ask that, Derek was pretty sure that he had made himself clear last night when he had sucked Stiles off, then again had he really? Made himself clear? It was then that Derek remembered how little confidence Stiles had in himself. Leaning down to rest his forehead against his mates Derek looked into Stiles eyes hoping his sincerity came through.

"I want to know because you smell like a boy you said you had kissed before and I got jealous because you are Mine."

Stiles grin grew impossibly larger as he heard the capitalization of the word 'mine' and his cheeks began to hurt with how large his smile was.

Stiles rocked onto his tip toes and tilted his chin back to kiss Derek lightly on the lips before quickly retreating.

"I smell like Danny," Stiles voiced "because this," Stiles tugged at his hoodie. "is his hoodie and I'm wearing it because you so kindly made my neck into your playground last night" At the end Stiles pulled the hoodie off and tilted his head back to show Derek all the marks he had left on him.

Derek reached out to touch the marred pale skin of his mate, smirking slightly and then frowning. "you covered them up?" the idea didn't sit well with Derek, his mate hiding what they where from the world.

"Yah I kinda had to at school, only Danny knows and that's only cause he gave me the sweater to cover it up."

Derek then crowded Stiles until he was caged between Derek's body and his Jeep door.

"Why did you hide them?" Derek grit out trying to keep his wolf in because his would wanted nothing more that to jump out and mark stiles somewhere he could not or would not cover it up, anything to show the world that the boy was his.

"Well, I didn't want to answer questions all day, also I'm not even out of the closet oh yah and there's the fact that I don't even know what the hell we are!" Stiles voice rose in volume causing Derek to take a few steps back realizing that everything Stiles had just said was true.

Sighing Stiles slumped back against his car door not able to look at Derek anymore he let his eyes drop to the ground.

Derek was stunned he didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Stiles that he was mate, that they where made to be with each other but he also didn't want to scare Stiles away. So Derek stood there stunned for a moment unable to say what he wanted and therefor unable to speak ans so after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Derek finally chose a coarse of action.

Taking the few steps forward towards Stiles in a fluid motion Derek once again pinned his boy to the Jeep.

Stiles looked up as Derek pressed there bodies together determined not to get distracted by Dereks sexy sexyness. He however failed utterly when Derek leaned down and kissed him so gently that it made his knees weak. The kiss never breached his lips but it filled Stiles up with warmth. Pulling back with a small gasp Stiles had to grab the jeeps door handle for support.

"I want you to be mine Stiles," Derek whispered trying to catch Stiles eye "but more than that I want to be yours as well."

Stiles eyes flew up to Derek's in shock, his face lit up with hope.

"Mine?" Stiles asked sounding so longing that Derek couldn't help but lean down and kiss his mate again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Stiles and Derek both groaned, Scott was back.


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Me, Hi *waves*

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: so have I mentioned recently that I love all of you people who read this and review or like or follow this. Cause if I haven't I LOVE YOU ALL. Anyway now that that's out of the way the final pairings are gonna be Jackson/Danny Erika/Issac and Lydia/OC but it'll take a while to get there. Also I want feed back from you on who all you want to be werewolfs in this, Jackson Danny Lydia Alison Issac Erika ext. anyway I'm done rambling enjoy the next chapter.

Last time:

"I want you to be mine Stiles," Derek whispered trying to catch Stiles eye "but more than that I want to be yours as well."

Stiles eyes flew up to Derek's in shock, his face lit up with hope.

"Mine?" Stiles asked sounding so longing that Derek couldn't help but lean down and kiss his mate again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Stiles and Derek both groaned, Scott was back.

Now:

Scott thought it had been a nice run the forest was calm and it wasn't to far but it managed to warm him up. Also the lake Derek had sent him to was beautiful and he made a note to bring Alison there for a date at some point. He was sure it would be very romantic. So as Scott made his way back to the old burnt out husk of a house he thought about nothing but Alison and her hair and her smile and her... everything else.

However as soon as Scott entered the clearing where the Hale house stood his good mood was gone. There where two reasons for this. First Scott knew he had to have his head in the game for training and second because Derek was kissing Stiles pushed up against Stiles Jeep! And Ewwwwwwwww he could hear them kissing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

(this is a line believe it or not, isn't it magical how to some people it's a witty comment and to others it is just a line so they can stop whining about my comments, OooOoOooOOOooooo)

Derek pulled back from his kiss with Stiles but he didn't pull back far. Stealing a glance at Scott Derek groaned and let his head fall past Stiles so that it could thump against the metal of the Jeep's door just above Stiles left shoulder. He should have smelled Scott coming or hell, heard him, sensed him with his crazy alpha ability's but nope, instead he had been to distracted by Stiles. God that boy was going to be the death of him.

After a beat of silence Scott started talking again this time with an angry growl to his voice.

"What is going on? I mean Stiles why where you kissing Derek? DEREK? I mean what are you gay? And DEREK REALLY?.."

Derek could feel Stiles cringe every time Scott's voice rose to a loader volume. And was about to spring into action when Scott trailed off seeming to have lost all energy.

"Stiles?" this time Scott's voice was barely audible to the human. "don't you trust me anymore?"

(…. yah line here just so you know...)

Stiles sighed knowing exactly what he needed to do. Slowly he pushed Derek away ignoring the protesting growl that was sent his way and eventually Derek shifted to the side allowing Stiles the freedom of movement.

Slipping out from between Derek and his Jeep Stiles slowly approached a very defeated looking Scott and as soon as he was close enough Stiles decided to grab his best friends attention.

"Scott?" Stiles whispered knowing his friend could hear him, Scott barely even looked up and so Stiles decided he would do what he knew he had to do. In one swift and accurate motion Stiles brought his fist up in the air before smacking it down onto the back of Scott's bowed head. Taking a moment to admire the disgusting amount of hair gel his best friend wore Stiles yelled hoping that his words would get through his friends thick skull.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Scott's head snapped up at Stiles outburst his earlier anger showing on his face again, only not as extreme but before he could start to argue Stiles began to talk again.

"you think I don't trust you? You're my fucking best friend Scott and no I didn't tell you about me and Derek because I didn't even know what this" Stiles gestured wildly between Derek and himself "is until a second before you came barreling in and I also don't know if I'm gay cause I only started liking a dude like three days ago and as far as I know I've never really liked one before and OK that might be a slight fib because I was a little into Danny when he first came out of the closet but I mean come on who hasn't been curious before? I mean come on Scott you don't think that I wouldn't have told you in like a day or two, seriously dude. How could you accuse me of that, we've shared everything since before I can remember." by the end of his speech Stiles energy had tapered off and his eye's where downcast. Derek noted that Scott had the decency to look ashamed.

Shifting from foot to foot Scott did the only thing he could think to do because everything Stiles had said was true and he felt like a dick now for getting angry at his friend at all.

"So should I like, throw you a 'coming out' party or something?" Scott questioned trying to contain his grin behind a falsely confused mask. His grin however broke through when Stiles lifted his head with a blinding amount of white teeth showing.

(Spoon, yah that's it, spoon... so yah line and things and spoon for ice cream)

Derek had watched the entire interaction silently keeping a very close eye on his mate knowing that if things went to badly he may have to intervene, keep Scott in check. Protect his mate. However Derek was shocked still when Stiles thumped Scott on the head. Wasn't Stiles smart enough not to hit a werewolf that was suffering from emotional turmoil? Apparently not but as it turned out it was the perfect thing to do. Then during his rant Stiles mentioned Danny making Derek raise his hackles trying very hard not to rush over and mark what was his while Stiles was still mending the bond between him and his best friend. But as soon as that was fixed Derek could sense that there was going to be hugging and he didn't think he could handle his mate rubbing all over an other werewolf at the moment so he decided to intervene.

"Aren't we supposed to be training?" Derek sighed trying his best to sound properly annoyed. Stiles just laughed at him Derek glared back.

"Scott you and I will start, I hope your still warmed up." Derek smirked, beating up Scott was just what he needed right now.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Stiles voice was high and whinny, Derek didn't grace him with an answer he just subtly rolled his eye's.

Scott however did answer already crouching into a fighting pose, half shifting as he spoke. "Why don't you keep score?"

Using Scott's distraction to his advantage Derek launched himself forward easily pinning Scott to the ground beneath him. Looking over his shoulder Derek caught Stiles stare.

"That would be one for me."

A/N2: I am so so so so soooooo so so so sorry this took so long but life sucks and I got busy, however now I should be able to start updating every other day like I was before...kinda.


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Me, Hi *waves*

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: So Lydia Jackson Danny and people are in this chapter, hope you like it. Also Callmecupcake I really do get it my spelling and grammar make everyone want to kill themselves but thanks for the reminder about Allison's name.

Last time:

Scott however did answer already crouching into a fighting pose, half shifting as he spoke. "Why don't you keep score?"

Using Scott's distraction to his advantage Derek launched himself forward easily pinning Scott to the ground beneath him. Looking over his shoulder Derek caught Stiles stare.

"That would be one for me."

Now:

Stiles did indeed keep score the entire time Scott and Derek trained and the final score was, well, pitiful. In the end it was Derek:34 Scott:2. Scott's embarrassingly low score would have in fact been zero had stiles not accidentally distracted Derek both times. The first time Stiles had stubbed his toe on a tree root causing him to make a little pained noise that drew Derek's attention allowing Scott an opening. The second time was when Derek called that they would be done I five minutes so Stiles had better be ready by then causing Stiles to spring into action and begin stretching. Scott's opening came when Stiles stretched backwards causing his shirt to ride up and expose a slip of his pale belly. Needless to say Derek's eye's caught the sight of usually hidden flesh and clung to it for dear life. Now however Derek and Scott where done which meant that Stiles was just about ready to get his ass handed to him by Derek.

Scott was laying across the hood of the Jeep trying to catch his breath.

"That" huff puff "sucked" Scott whined earning him a smirk from Derek and a chuckle from Stiles. In return to Stiles chuckle Scott flipped his friend off, then still panting slightly,

"Well it's your turn now Stiles" Scott joked shifting to a seated position on the hood smirking down at Stiles bewildered and slightly frightened face.

Stiles slowly turned to face Derek feeling very frightened all of a sudden. Was Derek expecting him to fight? How could anyone possibly expect him, Stiles, to have any chance against Derek the fucking alpha Hale? However once Stiles was fully turned around he realized Derek was no where in sight.

"Dude where's he go?" Stiles chirped not looking at Scott, he was still to scared to turn his back on where Derek was standing mere moments ago.

Stiles thought he could hear Scott shrug but didn't pay much attention because Derek was coming out off the burnt up house and... was that a broad sword?

"Uh D-Derek?" Stiles stuttered out "what'cha got there?"

Derek didn't answer he just continued to slowly approach Stiles with a dead pan look on his face. As soon as he came close enough Derek held the sword out to Stiles who just stood there dumbfounded. When Stiles made no move to take the hilt Derek sighed and grabbed Stiles right hand placing the sword firmly in his hand.

"We'll start with this." Derek said taking a few steps back

the second Derek released his hand the full weight of the sword was in Stiles hand dragging him downward for a second. The thing was fucking heavy. Then it finally registered in Stiles brain what Derek had said.

"Start?" Stiles looked incredulously at Derek.

"Start." Derek nodded smirking at his mate. This was gonna be fun.

(Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... line of Stuff. Yah... just think of Stiles with a broad sword, haha)

Derek 'spent the next twenty minutes showing Stiles the basics, how to hold the sword correctly, basic swing and block movements. Smiling every time Stiles did something right. Derek knew this was a good idea. Even with Stiles natural clumbsieness he managed to not cut himself or anyone else. But after a while Stiles finally had to say something.

"Derek." Stiles whined, "this thing it too heavy." Stiles let the sword in his hands drop down just barely keeping his grip on the hilt. Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't speak.

" what I'm saying is I could probably use this" Stiles swung the sword around a bit "if I was all hopped up on adrenalin like I normally am when I have to fight right now, can't we start with something easier?"

Derek at first was gonna tell Stiles to just suck it up but then there was that pouty lip. That damn pout that made Stiles just look to delicious for his own good. Derek gently took the sword from Stiles hands before easily dropping it behind him and advancing in on Stiles causing him to blush. Now just a hairs breath away from Stiles mouth Derek whispered his response.

"Ok, lets try something else."

Then unable to hold himself back Derek leaned down the next few millimeters and firmly kissed Stiles.

"Oh gag come on guy's I know I said I was ok with this but I don't want a free show" Scott groaned covering his eye's with his hands and making a funny disgusted face.

Stiles pulled back after his friends comment blushing an interesting shade of almost purple bushing at Derek's chest attempting to put some space between them. Derek just smirked and walked back into his extra crispy home picking up the sword as he went.

"What was that all about?" Scott asked moving to stand next to Stiles.

Still not completely cognitive Stiles just stood there letting his blush cool down for a bit before looking at Scott.

"Huh?" Stiles asked, Derek's kiss, short as it was, had effectively short circuited his brain.

Scott chuckled "he that good of a kisser?" but when Stiles turned looking like he was gonna answer Scott held up a hand. "On second thought I don't want to know."

Stiles chuckled. He was so glad Scott wasn't freaking out over this whole thing. It seemed like it wasn't such a big deal now, because seriously Scott was like his freakin' brother and Stiles didn't know what he would have done if Scott hadn't accepted it. Actually Scott seemed to be taking this a little bit too easily. Like he had known something...

"Scott?" Stiles wondered allowed. " I'm really glad you seem to be taking this in stride..."

Scott wasn't looking at Stiles but he heard the question in his voice. The teen wolfs brow furrowed as he thought, he might as well tell Stiles now.

"I guess I kinda always suspected something... I mean you where always asking if you thought gay guys found you attractive and stuff like that so I mean, I think you might have softened the blow for me without even realizing it."

Stiles smiled at Scott "wow man didn't think you had the brain power to be that perceptive." Stiles poked Scott in the side showing that he was clearly joking and in that moment Derek walked out of the house, his face still a mask of indifference.

From his belt Derek drew a knife. The blade was around four inches long and the handle was metal with some kind of natural blue stone inlays.

"This it yours now Stiles" Derek said handing him the knife "treat it right"

Stiles didn't know why but this seemed really serious for some reason.

(I have a really horrible rap song stuck in my head right now, it's making it super difficult to write *pulls hair out*)

The next hour was spent with Stiles charging at Derek attempting to draw blood, and failing spectacularly. Every few tries Derek would give Stiles a critique and Stiles would get that much closer to striking a blow. Scott kept on yelling encouragement and his own advice which was usually rubbish but still, he tried to help.

Stiles was getting tiered and his muscles had started to ache in a not good at all kind of way and thus his attacks where getting sloppier and sloppier. Stiles had resorted to just throwing himself at Derek with the knife pointed sort off in his direction so it was a shock when the teen stumbled forwards and managed to make a deep gash in the werewolf's side.

"OH my god I am so so so so so sooooo sorry Derek" Stiles cried dropping his knife and attempting to put pressure on the wound. Derek just shook him off and looked seriously over at Scott.

"You hear that?" Derek inquired not even twitching as his side began to slowly heal

"Yah" Scott stated "someone's coming"

"um what? Does someone want to fill the none werewolf super sensed person here in?" Stiles snapped drawing both werewolf's attention.

"We heard a car, someone is gonna be here in just a minute." Scott clarified for his friend not taking his eye's off the road that lead to the highway.

Slowly the car came into view and everyone let out a sigh of relief, it was Allison. However the sigh off relief turned into a tense moment when the hunter girl got out off the car and everyone saw her haggard appearance.

Scott quickly rushed over to her but Allison just shook him off and started talking a mile a minute.

"Lydia woke up and she's been screaming for you Stiles from the moment she opened her eye's, lets go"

A/N2: just a reminder this started in between the first and second season so Lydia was still in a coma then.


	16. Chapter 16

Author: Me, Hi *waves*

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: So life is getting very hectic and it seems to be getting in the way of my writing just a smidgen but I will update as often as humanly possible. And by life getting in the way I mean my computer exploding on me so I have to steel my sisters laptop whenever I want to get anything done. Also final final parings Jackson/Danny Lydia/OMC Erica/Issac and of coarse Derek/Stiles and Allison/Scott.

Last time:

Slowly the car came into view and everyone let out a sigh of relief, it was Allison. However the sigh off relief turned into a tense moment when the hunter girl got out off the car and everyone saw her haggard appearance.

Scott quickly rushed over to her but Allison just shook him off and started talking a mile a minute.

"Lydia woke up and she's been screaming for you Stiles from the moment she opened her eye's, lets go"

Now:

Derek was, to put it lightly, very unhappy. Or if you care to be more blunt, Derek Hale was really fucking pissed. Stiles was practically vibrating in his seat as they drove to see Lydia. Derek felt somewhere deep down that if Lydia began to show interest in Stiles he would lose his mate. Derek had already lost so much, would life really be that cruel to him.

(Huff and Puff and blow you dick... wait that's not right...)

Stiles brain was working a mile a minute. Why did Lydia want to see him? Was Jackson going to beat him up for this? Did Allison and Scott really need to be all lovey dovey eye contact in the front seat. And why was Derek looking so murderous.

Slowly shuffling over Stiles nudged Derek with his shoulder.

"Whats up with the pinched face sour-wolf?" Stiles asked leaning slightly against his... wolf-boy-friend?

Derek just glared ahead, thinking about verbalizing his thoughts would be terrible embarrassing. Not that Derek was easily embarrassed. Not Ever.

"Just, why does this girl want to see you?" Derek grumbled and Stiles got it. Derek was jealous. After all they where rushing to see the girl he had gone to prom with. It made Stiles grin like a maniac.

"You're jealous" Stiles sing-songed drawing the attention of the two people in the front seat.

"Derek is jealous? Of what?" Allison asked looking back at them via reflection in her rear view mirror.

"Nothing" Derek grunted at the same time as Scott teased

"Derek and Stiles sitting in a tree..." in response Stiles just shot him a look that said 'and I thought I was supposed to be the immature one' Allison just giggled

"Sooooooooooooooooo" Allison smirked making both Stiles and Derek feel very uncomfortable "you two? Is that why you where so distracted this morning Stiles?"

That caught Derek's attention, he smirked at Stiles, Stiles blushed in return.

"yah" Stiles mumbled not meeting anyone's eyes. Luckily for Stiles their conversation was cut short as Allison parked them in the small hospital parking lot.

(this chapter will probably have even more mistakes than usual because i'm using my sisters computer and have no time to edit, sorry)

Lydia was very close to throwing her IV pole at one of the nurses. She was fine, nothing had changed in the last fifteen minutes since the first time they ran all these tests all she knew was she needed to see Stiles because that little fucking nerd knew what was going on. He had told her to run before she even sensed the danger coming at her, the man had looked mostly normal but Stiles could tell, he had known. And so Lydia was ready to rip that freak kid a new one and then get some answers.

Stiles half his behind Allison as they entered the strawberry blonds room. Her angry energy was almost palpable and Stiles really didn't want it directed at him, alas he knew that it was inevitable.

Lydia grinned when Stiles walked in.

"Stilinski" She grinned enjoying how the boy cringed.

"Hi Lydia" Stiles gave a little wave.

"I want to know what is going on in our crap hole little town, and I know you know what's going on so spill."

What surprised Lydia though was not the surprised look on Stiles face but the guilty look on Allison's.

"Allison?" Lydia asked pulling a stern face. But Allison didn't have time to answer because Stiles had come to a decision.

"There is someone you need to talk to if you truly want to know whats going on, Derek!" Stiles called the last part knowing both Scott and Derek where waiting right outside the door. They both came in a second later Derek looking grumpier than usual.

"Stiles why did you just bring an alleged murderer into my room?" Lydia asked obviously wary and jut a little scared.

Derek however was growling moving to stand at the front of their little group.

"She's changed" Derek mumbled so that Lydia wouldn't hear, however with her new changed senses Lydia did indeed hear.

"Changed into what?" Lydia asked forcefully meeting eye contact with everyone shocked when no one flinched at her cold stare, funny that usually worked.

"A werewolf" Scott said sounding far too chipper and at ease for that kind of news. Allison slapped the back of his head in retaliation drawing a low whine from the teen wolf.

Lydia was flabbergasted for a second before thinking hard on the last few months.

"Ok" Lydia stated shocking everyone for a moment, "that actually makes a lot of sense" She shrugged "so who all here are wolfs to?"

Derek and Scott both raised their hands and Stiles giggled at the sheepish look on both their faces, Lydia seemed to have that effect on people.

All of a sudden Derek's let his eye's flash red, Lydia's and Scott's eye's flashed amber in response.

Stiles shifted awkwardly from foot to foot feeling that he had missed something, glancing over at Allison who seemed to have a similar befuddled look on her face.

"Umm, what just happened?" Stiles asked nudging Derek to get his attention.

Derek and Scott spoke in unison "Lydia just joined the pack."

A/N2: yes I know it's short but hay an update is an update am I right.


	17. Chapter 17

Author: Me, Hi *waves*

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: Oh god it has been so long, I weep for us all! OK so I'm also starting a new story so like yah, stuff is gonna be pretty sporadic for a while here. Anyway REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME!

Last time:

All of a sudden Derek's let his eye's flash red, Lydia's and Scott's eye's flashed amber in response.

Stiles shifted awkwardly from foot to foot feeling that he had missed something, glancing over at Allison who seemed to have a similar befuddled look on her face.

"Umm, what just happened?" Stiles asked nudging Derek to get his attention.

Derek and Scott spoke in unison "Lydia just joined the pack."

Now (after a long wait):

Lydia wasn't allowed to be discharged fro the hospital despite her protest so Allison and Scott offered to stay behind with her and explain some things. Well a lot of things, like everything. This left Stiles and Derek to drive home alone, awkwardly in Allison's car... awkward. There was a tense silence about Derek as he drove Stiles home and to be frank the teen didn't like it one bit.

"Sooooooooooooooooo... Lydia's in the pack now huh?" Stiles asked after about half the drive from the hospital to his house when he just couldn't take the quiet any longer. However he noticed that this was probably the worst thing he could have possibly said because if anything Derek got impossibly tenser. He gripping the steering wheel in a way that made the leather creak in such a way that had Stiles jumping and spouting "Don't break Allison's car! Scott will kill me then pay to have it fixed!" But still Derek was stoic, not reacting to Stiles even when he started poking at the Alpha's face.

"OH COME ON!" Stiles shouted at the roof exasperated at his, boyfriend? Hmmm it just didn't seem like a strong enough word but whatever. Stiles little outburst occurred right as Derek pulled into the Stilinski driveway and when Derek just sat there tensely waiting for Stiles to get out of the car the teen decided to take drastic action to figure out what was wrong with his Hale.

(oh god it has been so long since i've been able to work on this I'm Soooooooooooooorrrrrrrrryyyy yy)

Derek was still seething over the whole Lydia situation. The entire car ride his thoughts had been on a loop of 'she's pack witch means that Stiles and her will be spending more time together and that could lead to things because Stiles had...has? Such strong feeling for the girl for so long and now that she was pack Stiles might be able to act on them and ext...' and when they finally pulled into Stiles house he had been relived because now he could leave and drop off Allison's car back at the hospital and just work out until he calmed down because damn was Derek worked up right then.

That is, he was relived until Stiles shifted and crawled over until he was straddling Derek in the drivers seat. Chancing a glance up Derek saw that Stiles face was deadly serious, it was a strange look on the usually awkward teen.

"Derek?" the name sounded almost hesitant, frightened. "Deeeeeerek" this time it was sung in a high pich voice and finally there was "DEREK!" and now Stiles just sounded angry and hurt. And not a second after his name was yelled Derek felt a sharp pain in his cheek. Taking a couple seconds Derek realized that Stiles had SLAPPED him!

"Wake the fuck up sour-wolf or I'm done!" and Finally at that ultimatum Stiles had Derek's attention.

Seeing that Derek was actually looking at him for the first time since the hospital Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Stiles whispered looking straight into Derek's eyes and felt like he was viewing a storm.

"Nothing" Derek lied gruffly shifting slightly so Stiles was more comfortably seated on his lap. Stiles just raised an eye-brow on his incredibly expressive face and crossed his arms in a futile attempt to intimidate an Alpha werewolf. It brought a ghost of a smile to said werewolf's lips.

Noticing the slight smile Stiles couldn't help but grin in return Derek's muscles had relaxed fractionally the second his lips had twitched and the teen knew he was making head way.

"Derek?" Stiles questioned again hopping he sounded as stern as he wanted to. Derek sighed underneath him finally wordlessly admitting his defeat.

"It's Lydia." Derek mumbled stiffly not meeting Stiles eye. Stiles was silent for a moment mulling what Derek had said over and over in his head and he decided that, he didn't get it at all.

"What about Lydia, did you not want her in your pack?" Stiles asked feeling like he was searching in the dark for a light switch, meaning totally lost. Derek just shook his head 'no' still refusing to make eye contact.

"Then what?" Stiles sighed getting really tiered of this more then usual non-cooperational Derek. Derek looked up after a minute and Stiles was shocked to see Derek looked resigned.

A/N2: oh god it's so short! I hate myself a little right now!


	18. Chapter 18

Author: Me, Hi *waves*

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: Finally back in the swing of things! Thank you all so much for your support and sticking with me through the long break I took. I love you all and I will try very hard to update back in a simi regular fashion.

Previously:

"What about Lydia, did you not want her in your pack?" Stiles asked feeling like he was searching in the dark for a light switch, meaning totally lost. Derek just shook his head 'no' still refusing to make eye contact.

"Then what?" Stiles sighed getting really tiered of this more then usual non-cooperational Derek. Derek looked up after a minute and Stiles was shocked to see Derek looked resigned.

Now (I am going to torture you for a bit before telling you what happens with Derek and Stiles):

Lydia sighed and leaned back into her hospital bed. Scott and Allison had left not a minute ago to get some crappy cafeteria food from the hospital. Before they left Scott had suggested that Lydia try and 'reach out' with her new and improved senses. She was trying now and all she had to say was yuck. If people thought hospitals smelled bad when they where human this was like having her nose burnt from the inside. It was very unpleasant.

As she reached out with all of her senses she heard foot steps coming towards her door. They where too heavy to be Allison's and to far apart to be Scott's (meaning whoever this was either a little taller than Scott or had longer legs than him). Perking up Lydia opened her eye's looking at the door waiting only seconds before it was carefully pushed open to reveille a guilty looking Jackson.

"Heard I was awake then did you?" Lydia asked looking poised as ever.

Jackson Scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor in a poor attempt to hide his smile. Danny had called him with the news that Lydia had woken up (he had hacked into the hospital files for shits and giggles again) and Jackson had ran to his car and driven waaay over the speed limit to get there as soon as he could because as much as him and Lydia weren't a couple anymore she still meant something to him. She meant unconditional love in whatever form.

"Danny called." Jackson offered moving to sit in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs positioned by her bed.

"Ah, that boy." Lydia sighed fondly, she had always had a soft spot for Danny because he was so good for Jackson.

"Yah." Jackson said falling into an uncomfortable silence for a second. Neither of them had ever been what you could call 'good' at expressing their emotions but alas someone had to say something because Lydia suspected that Allison and Scott would be getting back soon and that might lead to badness. And so Lydia blunt as ever smirked and opened her mouth.

"Your really done with me this time, aren't you?" Lydia asked sadly still smirking through the pain.

Jackson physically jerked backwards, he had been expecting to work up to this but thinking about Lydia that had been stupid. She had always been brutal when it came to things like this.

Jackson spent a moment just looking at his hands before responding. "yes." the word was painful coming out but it was true. He would always love her but just not the way that she needed.

Lydia smiled even as her eyes teared up "that's what I though" she murmured looking down. After a few seconds of silence Lydia viably stiffened as she heard Scott's obnoxious laugh coming down the hall way.

(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand back to Derek and Stiles)

"You love **her **don't you? Now is the perfect chance to make your move Stiles." Derek spat almost like venom looking back down at his lap refusing to watch his mates happiness at the thought of another person, at the love of another person.

Stiles was shocked, his jaw had literally dropped at Derek's words.

"You incompetent ass hole Derek Doleful Hale!"

Derek raised an amused eye-brow despite everything. God bless Stiles Stilinskis ability to joke at the most inappropriate of times.

"How dare you I Arghhh you are just so incredibly dumb aren't you? You are so broken you don't think that anyone could actually l-.. care for you more than someone else and how dare you accuse me of freaking being that gahh!" Stiles ranted before losing his energy and slouching into Derek's chest his head resting on Derek's shoulder. "why would you think that?" Stiles finally sighed squeezing his eye's shut turning his head so his nose brushed against Derek's neck.

Derek was shocked still. He was simultaneously pissed at Stiles for calling him all sorts of rude names and automatically comforted by his mates show of devotion. Almost on instinct Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles realizing that he was shaking. Stiles was crying and it was Derek's fault. Slowly rubbing circles in Stiles back Derek began to make a sorrowful whining noise in the back of his throat.

"I'm sorry baby" Derek sighed nuzzling at Stiles neck smelling the sorrow flow of the teen. "I wasn't thinking." the werewolf admitted squeezing his eye's shut against the burn of tears.

"Yes you where" Stiles accused "you where thinking, I just can't understand what was going through that tinny werewolf brain you've got."

Derek growled slightly at Stiles insult. Derek knew, it was time, now or never.

"Stiles there's something you need to know."

A/N: and again with the cliff hanger, you all hate me don't you?


	19. Chapter 19

Author: Me, Hi

Title: Talk me through my panic

pairing: Stiles s./ Derek h.

A/N: So hahaha... *scratches back of head* it's been a while... please don't kill me. There are several really good reasons that I haven't worked on this in so long, three of which I will tell you. Firstly I restarted school in September which is time consuming as all hell. Second, college app. Any of you who have been through College app will understand my pain, all of you who haven't, you can not understand my pain. Third I have been like deathly ill. Ok so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but I really have been sick on top of everything else, like kinda in the hospital kinda sick... so I'll be taking it slow but suffice it to say that I'm back and I still love you all and I am very sorry for the wait. Also I left you all on a cliff hanger so I totally understand if you want to maim me, anyway... onwards.

Last time (long long ago):

Stiles and Derek-

"I'm sorry baby" Derek sighed nuzzling at Stiles neck smelling the sorrow flow of the teen. "I wasn't thinking." the werewolf admitted squeezing his eye's shut against the burn of tears.

"Yes you where" Stiles accused "you where thinking, I just can't understand what was going through that tinny werewolf brain you've got."

Derek growled slightly at Stiles insult. Derek knew, it was time, now or never.

"Stiles there's something you need to know."

Lydia and everyone else-

Lydia smiled even as her eyes teared up "that's what I though" she murmured looking down. After a few seconds of silence Lydia viably stiffened as she heard Scott's obnoxious laugh coming down the hall way.

Now (finally after all this time sorry bout that again):

"Lyd you Ok? Does something hurt?" Jackson jumped up asking as Lydia stiffened. Lydia, her brilliant brain working on over drive to keep Jackson out of the werewolf world for now, smiled inwardly as a ingenious plan flashed into her mind.

"Yes it hurts Jackson, could you maybe go fetch me the nurse?" faking her best grimace. Always willing to go to Lydias' rescue Jackson shot out the door. Just a moment latter Scott and Allison walked in.

"Was that Jackson?" Allison asked her patten concerned look [plastered across her and Scotts faces. Lydia would have laughed if she wasn't feeling tired all of a sudden.

"yah, was Jackson, you guys should leave for now, is it normal for me to be this tired Scott?" She asked worried about having an adverse reaction to the bite but when Scott just smiled she knew she'd be ok before he even said anything and passed out, very lady like of coarse.

Allison decided to stay with Lydia and sent Scott off to get her car from Stiles's house, He leaves just in time for Jackson and nurse to bustle in.

"She said she was feeling really tired when I came in" Allison shrugs and smiles up at a worried Jackson.

"Was she in a lot of pain?" he asked worried that he hadn't brought the nurse fast enough but Allison just shook her head and gave that little reassuring smile.

"Nah, I think she's just shill a little shocked over the whole thing you know?"

(And finally after the lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng time of waiting, Stiles and Derek.)

"Stiles, in all your research into wolfs what did you find out about pack dynamic."

A little shocked by the sudden change in direction Stiles just decides to roll with it if it means getting answers from his alpha idiot. "Uh just the usual, Alphas, beta, omega umm stronger in packs, even adopt some strays if they prove themselves strong enough to run with them. Why?"

Ignoring his mates counter question Derek pressed forward "what about mating?" He cant look up into the honest and curious eye's in front of him.

"Uh... that wolfs mate for life?" As soon as the question leaves his lips Stiles gets it staring down at Derek who still hasn't looked at him. "Derek?" Stiles mutters quietly trying to get Derek to look at him. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

Sighing Derek finally lifts his head "Werewolfs are different when it comes to relationships, we can have normal one's but once we meet out mate..."

"Are you trying to tell me that...?"

"Yes"

"ok... I'll just, go then." Stiles makes to climb out the drivers side door his voice quiet eye's downcast.

"What?!" Derek grabs Stiles around the waist not letting him leave looking into Stiles eye's his own glowing crimson in his emotional turmoil.

"Hey," Stiles shrugs, "I get it you met your mate, is it Lydia? Actually scratch that I don't want to know, good luck Derek."

Derek is shocked, that is so not what he meant and Stiles sounded so... bitter. It is a new and terrible sound in his usual playful voice. Stiles was wiggling to get away trying not to tear up.

"Can I go now?" Stiles voice is tight and he looked down at his hands unnervingly still.

"Wait, no. Stiles? What? no... I meant you" Derek rushes out trying to catch his eye.

Now they are both still. Derek mentally slapping himself for his total lack of eloquence and Stiles dead still trying to process exactly what just came out of his (mates?) mouth.

"So how long have you known?" Stiles looks up still afraid to believe. To hope.

"Uh, when you refused to cut my arm off? Maybe before, not after..." Derek trails off looking for any sign of anything in Stiles face, posture, breathing.

After a second Stiles grins and lunges into a kiss which Derek confusedly responds to. However it only takes a moment before Stiles is pressed up against the steering weal which gives a feeble beep in protest. The horn thinks it's already seen more than enough with Scott and Allison and now it has some pretty boy and a hot werewolf alpha pushing up against it. The horn sighs out another squeaky noise before a tapping on the window startles them apart and Derek turns a half transformed snarling face to the bewildered face of the town sheriff. Fuck.


End file.
